From Fog to Starlight
by Namarie02
Summary: Treating a gravely wounded and mysterious elf, Elrond finds a healing of his own. (Eventually LE)
1. Too Many Orcs

From Fog To Starlight By Namarie  
  
The first of the band of orcs was easily dispatched. The second and third were a bit of a challenge, but ivory handled knives flying, they too fell. However, the band numbered nine and he was cornered against the mountain wall. Four and five were on their way to wherever fell beasts traveled upon death, when the first sword pierced his shoulder from behind. The pain almost caused him to drop the left hand knife, but he used the sword's momentum to push the knife into the creature in front of him, slicing its jugular as he fell to his knees. Rolling to the right, he slashed upward with his right knife, trying to parry the down stroke of a sword. He deflected the deadly blow, but the sword shifted down to plunge into his thigh. Ignoring the pain, the elf pushed against the wall to leverage himself up, but his leg gave out from under him. The fall saved him from a strong stroke across his throat, the orc's sword instead hitting him on the side of his head, knocking him into the wall. He thought he heard the singing of arrows as darkness took him.  
  
***  
  
A light lunch with a fruity wine finished off the morning's hunt. Several renegade bands of orcs had penetrated the borders from the Misty Mountains and the twins were making sure that all of the vermin were exterminated. Elladan looked to his brother and capped off the wine flask. "Well, the tracks look like there is one more group in the area. I'll wager with you on who kills the most of the last band -- loser cooks dinner!"  
  
Elrohir sniffed and then grinned. "The way you cook, brother, I'd lose either way." He ducked just in time for a chuff to miss the back of his head.  
  
They were just remounting when they heard the echo of a distant fight. The scream of orcs drew them quickly down the trail. Rounding the edge of a steep rock wall, Elladan notched his arrow and let it fly just as a blonde elf sunk against the wall. With a cry, Elrohir took aim and dispatched two more orcs with aclarity. The final fell to the Elladan's bow, even as he dismounted and approached the unconscious being.  
  
Elladan dropped fingers to the elf's throat and grimaced to his twin as he found the thready pulse. "Let us return to the clearing from lunch, we can rekindle the fire and treat his wounds away from this evil. I fear that only Father will have the skills to save him, but we must do what we can before returning home."  
  
Elrohir picked up the ivory knives and tucked them into his pack, as his brother mounted a horse. Handing up the injured elf, he watched as the duo settled onto the horse and then mounted his own.  
  
Returning to the glen, the brothers fell into an easy pattern for tending their charge. Elrohir gathered wood as Elladan laid the bleeding elf on a cloak and began to examine his wounds. The shoulder wound was not deep. The bone had deflected the orc's aim, making the wound painful, but not life threatening. The gash on the thigh was severe and Elladan grew concerned about the bleeding. Quickly applying a tight bandage over a poultice, he began to investigate for signs of fever or infection -- both ideas to be considered if the orc blades were poisoned. Feeling the elf's brow for fever, he gently probed the bruised temple.  
  
"I have done as much as I can, brother. I fear it may not be enough. This head wound is great and the poison from the blade works against the binding on this thigh." Shaking his head, he looked mournfully at his brother.  
  
Elrohir looked on in concern. "Do not lose hope, brother. We'll take him to adar and he will be fine." Gesturing to the cloak covered body, he pulled Elladan's steed over.  
  
"Mount up, I shall again hand him up. We'll be home before the evening stars appear."  
  
Smiling up at his brother's encouragement, Elladan quickly mounted his horse and again took up the unconscious body. Pulling him comfortingly against his chest, he tucked the cloak in close, motioning his horse in to a canter.  
  
Elrohir quickly tamped the fire, cleaned the campsite and joined his worried twin on the ride to Imladris.  
  
***  
  
He opened his eyes to find a well dressed elf standing over him. Looking at the elegant robe and velvet tunic, he blinked to clear his vision and try to understand where he was. His eyes traveled up a broad chest to rest on dark braids. Continuing on, his gaze caressed a strongly planed face and came to rest upon darkly striking grey eyes. Captured for a moment, a feeling of completeness washed through him, confusing him in is assessment of the situation. A baritone voice interrupted his bewilderment.  
  
"You awake. I am Elrond and you are a guest in my home." The wise, yet gentle eyes captured him, even as he noted the warmth of the hand gripping his own. An odd tingling emanated from the clasped hands and up his arm. The warmth brought a feeling of reassurance and peace. It was all the more noticeable when hand dropped his and the feeling disappeared, only to reappear as Elrond's hand swept his brow. "Your fever has broken; you should be feeling more clear of mind shortly."  
  
Nodding lightly, he regretted the act as soon as the room began to spin. Closing his eyes, he struggled for calm as waves of pain and nausea washed over him.  
  
"I have a tincture that will assist with the dizziness and pain, your head wound was quite severe and it will be several days before you may move about without grief."  
  
He felt a small cup at his lips and felt a strong arm support his head and shoulders. Not opening his eyes, he drank deeply of the liquid and leaned into the warmth holding him. The cup was removed and the scent of cool water replaced the herbs. He started a long draught and was disappointed as the cup was pulled away.  
  
"Take short sips, the water will be more harsh to your stomach than the medicine."  
  
He opened his eyes as the voice rumbled against his side and echoed softly into his ears. The one-armed embrace brought him a pleasant tingle, even as the medicine began to calm his head and body. He felt something tickle at the back of his mind, a gentle reassuring presence that seemed rooted in an empty space he hadn't noted before. "This will make me sleep?"  
  
The arm tightened on his shoulder in support. "Nay, forcing your body to sleep with the wounds you have is not prudent. This will ease the aches and allow you to rest or awake at will."  
  
He relaxed a bit at this information. But stiffened again as he heard, "However, under no circumstances are you to attempt to leave this pallet. I'll not have you undoing all of our good works with stubbornness."  
  
Pulling back slightly, he opened his eyes and stared into those of the healer holding him. "I'm not a child, my Lord, and I do not want to bring undo burden onto your household." He struggled to push himself up to further his point and felt the arm tighten around him. Pain arced from this head down his back in protest of the attempt.  
  
"Nay, you are not burdening us with your presence. The only trouble you may cause is that of acting too soon, as it will set back your recovery."  
  
A piercing gaze met his.  
  
"I know that accepting assistance may be hard, but if you are to heal properly, there is no option. And I will not have all of my hard work undone!"  
  
Blinking at the slight sparkle in the eyes boring into his, he considered. Teasing? Could it be the stern lord was jesting to lighten his concerns? He opened his mouth to reply when the door to the room opened and two elves walked in.  
  
"Father, is he worse?"  
  
He noted the figures in front of him were identical, save for some decorative stitching on their clothing.  
  
Gently he was lowered back to the pallet, the reassuring embrace and presence in his mind disappeared. Oddly feeling bereft, he focused back on the conversation around him.  
  
"No, my son, he actually is much stronger this morning. The tea he has taken seems to have lessoned pain from the wounds. I was just about to ask our guest how he came to be on our borders."  
  
Turning back, Elrond gestured. "These are my son's Elladan and Elrohir. They brought you down from the mountain and tended your wounds." Loving pride shown from Elrond's face as he explained.  
  
The twins approached and bowed.  
  
"I am honored to make your acquaintance, I am Elladan. And our father tended your wounds. We only treated you enough to bring you here to safety."  
  
He noted that stitching on Elladan's garment was golden in hue and it accented the light sparkle in his eyes. That allowed the silver trim to be left for the brother Elrohir, he mentally noted for the future.  
  
He slowly bowed his head back to the two brothers. "I offer you my heartfelt gratitude for the rescue. I am called..." His voice trailed off as a sharp pain jolted his head. Wincing, he reached a hand to his eyes as the world swam before him.  
  
Elrond bent quickly over him. "What is it? Tell me what you feel." He felt a hand at his brow once again and the accompanying sensations of the Lord's touch returned. His mind was swirling too much to really take note of his body's reaction and he struggled with a blank void in his memory.  
  
A gentle calm began to wash over his mind and he heard the murmur of ancient words graze over him. Settling a bit he dropped his hand, peering up at Lord Elrond. The healer stood over him with his eyes closed and a look of great concentration on his face. His lips moved with the chant, but even elven hearing could not pick out the phrases. The pain receded to a dull throbbing, and he watched as Elrond opened his eyes.  
  
Concern warred with curiosity in the Lord's gaze and he dropped his eyes from its intensity.  
  
"Can you tell us about yourself?" The Lord's hand slid from his brow down to his shoulder and held with light reassurance.  
  
Blinding pain accompanied the fragments that flashed through his head. He saw bits of several things: a tall man sitting on a dais yelling, the pain of a beating as he struggled bound, strange images of a great tower with dark beasts, the flash of the feel of a bow in his hand, the singing of arrows loosed, the hint of the voices of trees as he sat in sheltered branches, and finally a voice echoing, "I have no need of you." Confused amongst those traces were bits and pieces of things he could not grasp; but there was no feeling of a name. No knowledge of who he was.  
  
Raising a slightly shaking hand to his chin he rubbed in consternation. "I do not know. I see pieces of memories in my mind, but they flee as I try to grasp them. A sharp pain comes each time I try to seize my name." He grimaced as the room darkened and a strong agony pierced his head once again. The room began to fade as he felt Elrond's grip tighten on his shoulder.  
  
"Come back to us, young one. Do not focus on that which you do not know. It will come in time."  
  
The words pulled him away from the sting and the room fell into focus again. He was drawn to the penetrating gaze of Lord Elrond and found he could not draw his eyes away.  
  
"I sense much turmoil in you, but you need to put that aside as you heal. Imladris is a place of sanctuary for any who would ask it. I bid you to take your rest, recover here and I'm sure, in time, your full memory will return. In the meantime, do not over-trouble yourself with this. It will only serve to shore up the strong wall that has been built in your mind."  
  
The grey eyes were mesmerizing and he felt that he could lose himself in them. Finally blinking the hypnotic power away, he closed his eyes and sought to center himself. Calming slightly, he reopened his eyes and took in the three elves standing before him. "Thank you my lords, I am grateful again for the hospitality. I will accept your offer of sanctuary until such time as I may heal and be of service to this household."  
  
Elladan smiled slightly and then looked to his father. "Well met. However, named or not, we must have something to call him. I don't favor introducing him to your household as 'unknown elf guest' for the next few fortnights."  
  
A slight twinkle appeared in Elladan's eye. "You know father, that last pet that we had was named by Arwen. A great bulk of a beast and she called it 'Tithen pen nin.' The animal before it was Elrohir's doing 'EdainFeaster', the coney was called. Neither should be trusted with this responsibility, unless our guest would like to be known accurately as Leadweight or Shortshanks!"  
  
He felt the room lighten with the teasing from the lord's son and relaxed into his pallet. "I believe that I might want some say in this process, as none of those creative titles appeal to me." He quirked an eye at the trio. "Perhaps, we can estimate something from the belongings I carried with me?"  
  
Elrond looked down upon him. "You were traveling lightly. I believe you to be an archer or scout from Mirkwood, by the appearance of your clothing and bow. Neither explains your arrival to our borders, as our dealings with King Thranduil's realm have been limited of late. We did not search your satchel when you were brought forth, so I believe we can offer limited information."  
  
He felt a sharp pinch at the mention of Mirkwood, but put it aside to focus on his host. "Perhaps it is appropriate to search it now then, m'lord?"  
  
"Nay." Elrond's hand once again came to rest on his shoulder. "You name is not of great import this evening and I am more concerned that you rest. Tomorrow shall be soon enough to begin the search."  
  
Eyes heavy and body aching, he felt no need to object. The warm presence stayed with him as he fell into a healing sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
"Tithen pen nin" = My Little One "EdainFeaster" = Maneater 


	2. A Night of Questions

A/N: Thank you for the gracious reviews, they are greatly appreciated!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Elrond allowed his hand to linger for a moment, then lightly sweep down the cooling cheek. His fingers tingled oddly and he strove to collect himself from the warmth that rushed through his soul. Focusing back on the stranger's glazed eyes, he dismissed his sons. "Go, attend to your morning duties, I'll continue to take watch here."  
  
Elladan hesitated for a bit and then relented. "I shall relieve you as the sun peaks, so you may rest, Ada." He leaned over, hugged his father and turned to leave.  
  
Elrohir also offered his father an embrace, then turned and followed his brother from the room.  
  
Sitting down in the bedside chair, Elrond studied his newest patient. Many things about this whole circumstance unnerved him - and yet his strange attraction to this elf still sat foremost in his mind. Settling his robes about him, he shifted in the cushioned chair and thought back to yesterday evening.  
  
"My Lord, a runner comes from the border guards. Your sons are  
returning with an injured visitor. They signaled a fierce orc attack  
on the eastern boundary!"  
  
Elrond rose from his desk and bade the servant to run to the healing  
rooms and prepare for their arrival. Knowing his sons, there was a  
fear in his heart that the stranger was not the only one to require  
his abilities.  
  
He entered the houses of healing just as Elladan placed a blonde elf  
upon one of the raised beds. His eldest son was covered in blood and  
dirt. Raising an eyebrow, Elrond immediately relaxed as his son  
assured him. "We are not injured, Ada. We found this elf fighting  
off a pack of orcs, he had killed several before we even arrived.  
However, he's sustained one injury that deeply troubles me."  
  
Elrond gave an encouraging, one-armed hug to his son, smiled at  
Elrohir and then glanced down at his new patient. Although he knew  
his face revealed nothing, a deep sense of shock jarred his soul. The  
elf before him was not one he was familiar with - by the clothing and  
coloring he was Silvan - and yet Elrond sensed a number of images at  
once. Pushing aside the overwhelming emotions, he focused on his  
patient and injuries.  
  
They stripped off the blood soaked clothing and covered his nakedness  
with a softly woven sleeping cloth. Elrond spent the next several  
candlemarks directing Elladan and Elrohir in the mixing of herbal  
poultices to treat wounds and draw out the orc poison, while he  
cleaned and bandaged the other injuries.  
  
Elrond cursed under his breath, as yet another variation of the evil  
poisons stubbornly fought his remedies. Packing the wound with mixture  
of altheas, henbane and goldenseal, he tightly bandaged the thigh and  
sat back to wait.  
  
Dispatching his sons to refresh themselves and eat, Elrond once again  
studied his charge. Half-closed eyes indicated the deep level of  
unconsciousness. A severe bruise on his forehead could not disguise  
the beauty of his features. Broad shoulders carried the muscular arms  
of an archer, the calluses on the fingertips confirmed his work with a  
bow. Even under the sheet, Elrond could see the outline of the taught  
muscles of his stomach and the muscular length of thighs used to  
running.  
  
Deciding it was best to see how much he could learn from his  
uncommunicative patient, Elrond leaned forward and placed a gentle  
hand on his brow. Drawing on his resources, he concentrated on  
probing the spirit before him. A flash of light pulsed towards him as  
he felt the glow of purity from this being's soul. A sense of  
strength came next, but it was protected by a strong block of some  
kind. Shifting, Elrond attempted to defeat the barrier and felt, more  
than heard, a groan of pain from his patient.  
  
Pulling back to himself, he looked quizzically down at this elf.  
Brushing his hand over the planed forehead he offered calming  
thoughts. His restless patient settled back into the pillow as Elrond  
sighed.  
  
Quite a paradox this one was. A strong sense of personality and  
character, but the wall that surrounded the details of the elf's life  
concerned him. Elrond struggled with his long memory to review other  
cases of head trauma. Never could he remember being locked out of  
another's mind when assisting with the healing process. He sensed  
great turmoil from this one and yet also felt a strong impression of  
fighting spirit.  
  
His own reaction was puzzlement. Hundreds of years had passed since  
Celebrian had gone west. He had clung to the love of his wife for  
many years, even though he acknowledged that their bond had never been  
solid. His beautiful wife had wanted a strong family and protection  
from the world - things that Elrond could provide. But he did not  
delude himself with thoughts of boundless love from her. They made a  
good match, raised a good family, but there were parts of his soul  
that had never been filled in her presence.  
  
After healing the physical wounds from the violent attack that she had  
suffered, he had felt a greater gap grow between their minds and  
emotions. Instead of leaning into her husband and family for support,  
she had elected to withdraw and then finally to take her leave of  
them. The twins were still young, by elven standards, when she left,  
but there was no persuading her to remain in Middle Earth. He hoped  
the Grey Havens provided the solace that she could not find with him.  
  
Shaking his head at his own brooding, he refocused on the male before  
him. There was a connection there, a stirring within himself that he  
had never felt before. This was more than physical - he appreciated  
great beauty, but his heart and body were not easily swayed. His gift  
of foresight was strong and yet he could not see clearly through the  
shroud of fog to understand his reaction to this stranger.  
  
Briefly he contemplated searching the elf's traveling bag and quiver,  
but dismissed it. Until the elf was proven a threat, he would not  
impugn the other's privacy without requesting permission. Finally, he  
acknowledged his curiosity about the situation from a political  
standpoint. His dealings with Thranduil were usually completed  
through messages dropped with their respective border guards or  
specifically agreed upon emissaries. The arrival of a single Mirkwood  
elf was most uncommon. But, Elrond acknowledged, he was a patient  
being and he would wait until the elf regained his senses and could  
explain his situation.  
  
Night deepened as Elrond continued to study his patient and consider  
the situation. The stars were high when he noticed a slight trembling  
begin. Only a quarter candle mark had passed since his last  
inspection of the elf's injuries and he felt a rush of fever as soon  
as he place a hand upon the other's arm.  
  
Gathering his supplies and calling to one of his assistants for more  
cooling water, Elrond mixed a solution and began bathing the elf from  
head to chest. The wash would briefly offer respite, but soon low  
mutterings could be heard. Leaning in, Elrond heard a gentle baritone  
voice pleading to be heard.  
  
"My king, you must believe me.. More than spiders. Dol Guldor. deep  
fears for our safety. No, I do not distrust your . My injuries do not  
cause me to over . "  
  
Elrond listened as the fragments of sentences grew softer. The strong  
body continued to shiver with tremors as the Elrond administered yet  
another potion to work against fever and the evil orc poisons.  
  
Waving off his assistant's offer to take over, Elrond reclaimed his  
chair. The cool pink of dawn was beginning to color the sky, as  
finally the elf rested in peace. The fever while still present had  
been reduced greatly and he hoped true healing could finally begin.  
  
Sipping a strong cup of tea, Elrond greeted another assistant who came  
to the healing rooms for the day. Sensing his charge would soon  
awake, he sat back and waited.  
  
Had all of this only occurred since nightfall and into this dawn? Closing his eyes to regroup his strength, he straightened his back against the tight muscles as he stretched. He opened his eyes to find Glorfindel standing to his left.  
  
"You need to rest my lord. Now that your patient has awoken, allow your staff to do its duty and come to rest yourself."  
  
Elrond offered a short, disdainful sniff to his advisor. "I don't recall asking for a nursemaid, Glorfindel. And I'm perfectly capable of assessing my own state."  
  
Twinkling eyes reflected back at him. "I do not undertake the job of your nursemaid, that has been left in the capable hands of Erestor. I'm simply here to assure that your other responsibilities to Imladris are not neglected. And taking care of yourself is a primary responsibility."  
  
Elrond reviewed his friend. Realizing he wasn't going to win a battle of wits against his advisor, especially after so taxing a night, he relented. "Our new guest should sleep for a while. I will take a proper breakfast and make my morning ablutions before seeing you in chambers for a review of today's responsibilities."  
  
Glorfindel studied him with a cooling gaze, and Elrond could pinpoint the moment the elder elf decided that fighting about resting would not win him this battle. Pulling back, Elrond recognized the steely look of assessment and plotting in his closest friend's eyes. Idle musing to himself, he acknowledged that the strategy and great cunning that were of value in battle were not traits that he liked having turned upon himself. Shrugging, he glided to his feet. After giving suitable instruction to the healer in attendance, he exited the healing rooms, Glorfindel smugly trailing.  
  
TBC . 


	3. A name and its consequences

The late afternoon sun flooded the windows and warmed his bed. As sleep fled, he stared at the ornately carved ceiling and listened to the gently tumbling sound of the Bruien's waters as they echoed in the open window. He could hear a healer moving about on the far side of the room, but didn't change position to identify him or her. He already knew it wasn't Lord Elrond, but how he knew this was something he elected not to consider.  
  
Slowly he took stock of his situation. A fierce headache still raged, pain coming both from the front and back of his head. He assumed the pain dampening herbs had begun to wear off. He could feel the padding of a bandage at the back of his head that was secured under his hair. Stretching his shoulders, he felt the pull of stitches and remembered the sword that had pierced his back. The pain there wasn't strong and was easily ignored. Stealing himself, he took a deep breath. He felt some soreness in his ribs, but not a sharp sting, so they were bruised not broken. Feeling better about the situation, he shifted his hips and found a piercing jolt from thigh. It cascaded up his back and made the throbbing of his head increase. Trying to rein in his breathing, he focused back upon the ceiling, his eyes shifting for something to hold.  
  
He gripped the blankets and he tried to shift his leg again. The injury felt odd. It was not just the sting of an arrow piercing, nor did not quite feel like a sword slash. He tried to remember when he'd felt such a burning sensation and could not. Shifting carefully, he tried to push himself up on his good arm and look down his body. The movement attracted a healer who approached.  
  
A female elf's hand gently pushed on his good shoulder. "You must lie back. Lord Elrond has instructed for you to rest undisturbed for remainder of the day."  
  
"I wish to sit up; surly that isn't against the Lord's command?" He arched an eyebrow at her and pushed up with his arm again. Stealing against the pain, he began to rise.  
  
"I don't believe this is what Lord Elrond had in mind, but you'll be doing more damage without help," she sighed as she reached to assist him. Placing several pillows behind his back, the healer helped him settle in.  
  
Legolas sternly fought the nausea from sitting upright. He contemplated focusing on the excruciating burning in his thigh, but decided that an external focus was his only hope of staying conscious against the pain.  
  
"My satchel is over there," he pointed toward the linen press. "Could you please bring it to me?"  
  
The healer shook her head and retrieved the item. She set it next to him on the bed. "I must check the patients in the other room. Do you require anything of me, my lord?"  
  
He shook his head "no", dismissed the healer and pulled the bag toward himself. He sat staring at it for several moments. He wondered if the contents would actually tell him anything - and yet he felt a strong sense of concern in opening the buckle. Running his forefinger over the carved leather leaves that decorated the flap he sat lost in thought.  
  
"You were to be resting, not sitting up searching your belongings."  
  
Elrond's quiet voice interrupted his reverie. Looking up, he sighed. "My dreams were disturbed. My mind is working too hard to remember, I thought if I looked through these items, it might assist me in resting."  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow at this comment and then sat down next to the satchel on the bed. "May I be of assistance, then? Unpacking will do your shoulder no good."  
  
Elrond waited for the elf to decide and, at his acquiescence, assisted him in settling back against the pillows.  
  
Closing his eyes at another wave of nausea, he waited for his stomach and body to settle. The warm that accompanied Lord Elrond's touch again permeated his arm and shoulders. A gentle sense of security seemed to surround him and he opened his eyes to find Elrond's gaze focused on him.  
  
Cutting off the question he could see coming, he indicated for the Lord to progress. A slightly raised eyebrow of frustration lowered and he watched as Lord Elrond pulled open the buckle on the satchel.  
  
Several slices of lembas, wrapped in leaves, were extracted then set aside. Elrond issued a small sound of surprise at the next item. He pulled forth a leather bound item, approximately two hand widths wide. Secured with a leather thong, the tooled leather protected its contents securely from the elements. Thumbing open the thong, he peeled back the heavily reinforced leather to reveal thick scroll pages. The sheets were folded in half and securely sewn into a finely detailed leather cover offering a protected and efficient writing space. With a look of quiet amusement, Elrond carefully handed the book over.  
  
Taking it, he and stared at the etched leaves on the cover, then with a slightly shaking hand, opened it. Allowing the pages to fall through his fingers he caught glimpses of life. Diagrams, maps, small hand-drawn portraits and elegant elvish writings flow toward the middle of the book. Fingers stilled the pages and he focused on a detailed rendering of a beast. The evil that emanated from the portrait was palpable to his soul, as it sent of shock of familiarity through him.  
  
He felt Elrond lean forward on the bed and lay a strong hand atop of his own. Gentle pressure moved the book down onto the bed between the two of them.  
  
"What is it?" The mellow voice washed over him and he felt his anxiety lessen.  
  
"I know not," he replied as he studied the vile creature more thoroughly. "I only know I've seen this before and it sends a strong wave of foreboding over me."  
  
He felt as Elrond slid his hand up to his forearm in consolation. "We seek information, not all of it may be good. There is darkness upon the land and many are touched by it. Perhaps, this is enough for this day? You."  
  
Overriding Elrond he raised his eyes. "No. I feel that I had strong purpose in coming here, though I know not what it was. I do not wish to delay; it may cost more than I can understand." He closed his eyes quickly against the growing pains in his head. Breathing deeply, he focused back on the book. "We shall continue."  
  
Two more creatures were drawn on the following pages, their forms unfamiliar and yet disquieting. A small map came next, although the path was detailed, the location was not labeled. He moved on. Spying several more unmarked maps, he paged forward until he came upon a drawing of a horse. The care taken showed great study of the animal and he shifted the book a bit.  
  
Elrond briefly gripped his arm while they studied the picture. "A fine animal, and one I feel, that you care greatly for."  
  
Glancing up in surprise, he nodded in agreement, although he didn't understand how either of them knew this to be fact. Returning focus to the book, he read aloud from the last completed page. "It is several days out from home. I have been beset by several small bands of yrch and grow weary of their trailing my footsteps. Yet, I wonder if they are all that follow me?"  
  
He looked up at Elrond in mild concern, trying to cover the pains lacing through his head. The short break allowed his eyes to focus and the room to stop spinning. He returned to the text. "I journey on towards Imladris and can only hope Lord Elrond will take my concerns under consideration. The shadows that continue to breed in our realm are no longer so easily contained. Sharing these new discoveries can not be seen as an admittance of weakness. Rather, I believe that our alliance must be reinforced if we are to stand against the growing darkness. If I am to pay a price for this conviction, so be it."  
  
He allowed himself to lean against the pillows and close his eyes for a moment. The increasing ache in his head was now was causing his vision to flash in and out. Darkness was calling and he took deep breaths to fight it off.  
  
The bed shifted slightly and he felt Elrond's hand on his brow. A light feeling of peace settled onto his mind. He could feel the slight tremors of his body still. He felt the hand slide from his brow over his eyes. "Keep them closed. I will mix a tea that will assist in easing your pain and nausea."  
  
The gentle words were accompanied by a soft brushing of his jaw, he then felt Elrond's presence recede. He could sense the loss in his soul and again wondered at this odd connection. Putting his concern aside, he focused on listening to Elrond as he moved about the chamber. He heard the slight rattle of the teakettle as it was taken from the fireplace, then the shifting of several jars in a cabinet. His ears strained for detail when the warm hand reappeared at his neck. The left side of the bed dipped a bit as Elrond slid beside him. Quietly authority instructed him to remain with his eyes closed and to slowly sip the brew. Elrond assisted by lifting his head slightly to aide in taking the tea, then settled him back down.  
  
They sat in silence as the herbs began to ease the excruciating pains in his head. After a time, he felt it safe to open his eyes. Blinking he took in the dark maroon of Elrond's garment and realized that he was leaning against the healer. His cheek pressed into Elrond's chest. The arm that had supported his neck as he took the tea, was now firmly wrapped about his shoulder. Stiffening in the half-embrace he raised his eyes.  
  
Elrond lay against the carved headboard, one foot planted on the floor. His eyes were shut in concentration and his lips moved with unheard words. As if he felt the strength of his patient's gaze, Elrond's eyes opened and focused on him.  
  
"The pain has lessened?"  
  
Stopping a nod before it could jar his aching head, he acknowledged it. "My head has improved greatly. Somehow, I think there was more at work here than just your tea." The tension in his body started to diminish as he realized the healer showed no discomfort with his position and no inclination to move from his current location.  
  
Canting his head, Elrond's only reply was, "Healing skills come in many varieties. Not all are from a mortar and pestle."  
  
Dragging his eyes away from the healer's he studied the book cradled against his hip. Pulling it to his lap, he lifted the cover back, exposing the first sheet of paper. A different hand had written these words, he pulled the tome closer to read them.  
  
Prince Legolas,  
Life re-experienced through the joys of writing, reading and  
illustration is a skill that once mastered must not be ignored for the  
sake of opinion. As the world rewards you with challenges, let these  
humble journals continue to serve as a window to your past and a door  
to the hopes of your future.  
Your faithful servant,  
Bellaire  
  
The pain, which had receded with the application of the tea, returned and increased one hundred fold.  
  
Legolas. His name was Legolas. The room swam and he struggled for breath.  
  
Legolas. The pain in this thigh flamed in response to the throbbing in his head.  
  
Legolas. The echo of it in his ears shot bolts of pain into his mind.  
  
Adrift in his own thoughts, he felt his mind continue to swirl. Images flashed, the pain increased. There was nothing to hold on to. No feeling or sense of safety. The only memory that he could confirm brought him to the brink of unconsciousness. Why should knowing who he was bring such torture?  
  
Somehow he sensed that he needed an anchor for his contorted feelings. He knew if he did not seek out a stable force right now, he might never be given the chance again. He refused to be lost forever to this sea of pain and confusion.  
  
He reached out to Elrond to steady himself. He sought to draw strength from the frail connection they seemed to share. He felt Elrond straighten beside him. He could almost sense a subtle struggle on the healer's part, as if he was fighting not to withdrawal from their closeness.  
  
Closing his eyes, he pulled back. He had misread this closeness and now knew that the place of safety he sought was unavailable. His body arched against the pain and he briefly though he heard is name being called. The tremors increased as it all became too much to bear. Seizing again, he felt blessed quiet as the dark finally took him.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Thank you again for all of the kind reviews. I read and appreciate each and every one of them. 


	4. A Short Journey of Great Importance

From Fog To Starlight 4 of ?  
  
Legolas! Elrond straighten at reading the inscription. One of the heirs of Greenwood. He sighed, could this get any more complicated? First the strange sensations, then the odd vision this morning - one which drew him from his meeting to the Halls of Healing -- and now this revelation. Suddenly, he felt a strange sense of panic wash over him. A feeling of desolation seemed to surround them both. Turning towards Legolas, he noted the pained look in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas?" He slid his arm from the elf's shoulders and gently started to lower him to the bed. Legolas's body bowed in anguish as he struggled for breath. Elrond watched as his eyes fluttered.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Laying his hand at Legolas's throat he felt the pulse - it was too fast, but at least it was there. "Listen to me. Legolas, you must try to calm your breathing."  
  
Another full seizure gripped the elf as Elrond held his shoulders down on the bed. Once he had lost consciousness, Elrond walked quickly to the door to summon assistance.  
  
He moved back to the bed and swept the journal and the satchel to a nearby table; they would deal with the contents of those later. Quickly covering Legolas's shivering body, Elrond looked up to find Elladan standing near him.  
  
"Ada, what can I do to assist?"  
  
Elrond directed him to mix several potions as he layered another blanket on the bed. He gently rolled Legolas to the side to check his shoulder injury. The cut was healing well and the skin was regaining its healthy hue. Whatever ailed him did not come from this wound. Elrond removed the head bandages next. Both the forehead and neck wounds were slowly healing. The injury to Legolas's temple was of mild concern still, but he did not believe that to be the cause of most of the pain.  
  
Elladan approached with one of the requested mixtures. Sliding in behind Legolas, Elrond cradled the elf against his chest while Elladan spooned the liquid to his lips. Thankfully, Legolas seemed to swallow the potion without fighting the taste or the effort. Looping an arm about Legolas's waist, Elrond gently leaned his head against the back of the elf in his arms. Starting to concentrate, he reached out with this mind and heart. He had never tried to penetrate another's feä in just this way before and wondered how much of his success would be due to the power of Vilya and how much would be due to the unique connection he seemed to share with Legolas. Grateful that the ring was always on his finger - even if it wasn't visible to most beings - he summoned its power to aid him in diagnosing his patient.  
  
Elrond closed his eyes in concentration and found himself drawn into a great forest. The trees seemed old with knowledge and he spied Legolas standing in a small clearing. Wind was sweeping the area with ever increasing speed, churning up the leaves and forest detritus. As the force of the wind increased, Elrond could see small cuts appear on Legolas's face and clothing. Legolas looked as if he were trying to raise his arms to shield himself, but the force of the winds kept him from success.  
  
Walking through the trees Elrond could feel a small bubble of calm surrounding him, offering protection from the violence of the storm. Edging closer to the injured elf, he felt the storm buffet his walls and push him back. He drew himself up and pushed forward, struggling to achieve Legolas's side.  
  
Steps away from success, Elrond watched as Legolas began to crumple to the ground. Stretching onward with great might, he grabbed Legolas by the shoulders and eased him to the forest floor, cradling him. The winds continued to whirl and Elrond felt their power increase along with a keening sound that seemed to echo around them.  
  
Bending over to further shield Legolas, he cupped the elf's jaw in his hand. Stroking Legolas's brow he began to speak softly to him. "Mellon- nin, please return. I am here - whatever forces you face, you do not face them alone."  
  
Elrond continued to mutter consoling words while comforting with his body. He watched as Legolas shifted a bit and his head moved towards the comforting touch. Several of the smaller cuts stopped bleeding and the grimace of pain ease on Legolas's face. "That's it mellon-nin, come back. I am here and we will see this problem through together. Come just a bit further and I will be able to help you."  
  
Elrond felt a surge of energy move toward him. His tenuous connection to Legolas's feä flared and he felt the other start to come back to himself. Relief poured through Elrond as he felt a resonance of the strength he had previously noted in his patient. Focusing more energy toward Legolas, he waited for the blue eyes to open.  
  
Legolas blinked several times before moving his eyes up to meet Elrond's. Confusion furrowed his brow as he stared back at Elrond. The winds ebbed and then reinforced, as Elrond leaned further over the prone body.  
  
"You are safe mellon-nin, you must calm yourself." He spoke gently into Legolas's ear allowing the soothing stroking over his face to reinforce the sense of peace he projected.  
  
"You've had quite a shock, although I do not understand the reasons behind all of this. You must allow yourself to follow me back to the world of the living."  
  
Elrond watched as Legolas considered what he said. The winds again died down and the keening softened. Legolas reached for the front of Elrond's robe and grasped it firmly. Trying to pull himself up, he was aided as Elrond slid a supportive arm against his back.  
  
Elrond brushed a few strands of hair from Legolas's face and tucked them behind his ear. He watched with a gentle smile as Legolas looked at him in confusion and wonder.  
  
"How did I get here? I don't remember leaving the Houses of Healing." Legolas looked around the glade. "This looks like Greenwood, I don't understand, what happened?"  
  
Elrond could feel the drain of the connection and the strength that it was taking to maintain it. He knew he had to awaken Legolas quickly or they both would suffer.  
  
"We are still in the Houses of Healing, Legolas. We are both in your mind." He felt Legolas flinch at the comment. "And it is not safe for either of us to dwell here for too long. You have had a great shock, but we must return. I promise to explain as much as I am able when we are both stronger and awake."  
  
Legolas once again looked around the clearing in confusion and the raised a second hand to join the first, clutching to Elrond. He took a deep breath, then said, "You must lead the way. I know not how I came to be here or the path to return."  
  
Smiling down at the strength of purpose that shown in Legolas's eyes, Elrond helped him stand. "Take my hand, Mellon-nin, close your eyes and follow my voice."  
  
Legolas dropped his hand to Elrond's and did as he was bid.  
  
Elrond felt, rather than saw, a glowing tether, it was brighter than the strongest of mithril. He began to follow it away from the glade and back along the path he had trod. He coaxed Legolas along the trail with him, encouraging as they progressed.  
  
Pushing forward, Elrond realized that the tether was of two parts, one weaving with the other. As he followed along his path, he could see the second grow in strength and brightness as it shimmered and followed with him. The interlacing of the line stretched forward as far as he could see. This gave him great pause, as he considered the implications, but then refocused on their quest to return home.  
  
Elrond began to come back to himself, as he heard the worried words in voices behind him.  
  
"Glorfindel, I agree with Elrohir, Ada has been that way since early evening. Eärendil is more than halfway through his journey and still he does not reply. We must do something!" Elladan's voice sounded controlled but strained.  
  
Fighting toward the surface of consciousness, Elrond worked to answer his son. He heard the calm response of Glorfindel reply. "It could be just as dangerous to pull your adar from this trance as it is for him to remain in it. I do not sense danger here yet, Pen-neth. Your ada's spirit is strong and his healing powers great. We will remain on this vigil for a while longer."  
  
"But Glorfindel, you remember what happened with naneth. It almost destroyed him."  
  
"Elladan, that situation was quite different for a number of reasons, not the least of which was."  
  
The voices faded out a bit as Elrond began to feel the stiffness in his body and the strong clasp of a hand about his own. He focused to assure that Legolas was still following his return and the continued to entice the elf along.  
  
Opening his eyes, Elrond gazed down on Legolas. The elf was still cradled with his back against Elrond's chest. Elrond held one hand over Legolas's heart, and it was fiercely gripped by Legolas. Shifting Legolas down into the crook of his arm, he obtained a view of his face, eyes still closed. He watched as the gentle blue eyes opened, gained focus and finally signaled alertness.  
  
"Welcome back, mellon-nín, you led me on quite the chase." Softly squeezing Legolas's hand in support Elrond watched as he took in the familiar walls of the room.  
  
Legolas's reclamation was interrupted by shouts.  
  
"Ada"  
  
"Elrohir, let your adar catch his breath."  
  
"Ada, are you alright?!"  
  
"How is our guest?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ada ?"  
  
"DARO!!" Glorfindel's powerful voice cut through the overlapping bellows.  
  
All eyes focused on the seneschal and he quietly continued. "I'm sure your adar will explain everything when he catches his breath. This yelling cannot be good for the patient and I'm sure that everyone here could use a fresh breath before discussing this."  
  
Smiling up at his longtime friend, Elrond nodded. "My sons, I am fine. Let me see to our patient here and then we can convene in my chambers shortly."  
  
Overriding the twins' protests, Elrond continued. "Why don't you go to the kitchens and bring us up a late supper? I'm famished and I'm sure you haven't eaten either." Watching the wary faces, Elrond raised an imperious eyebrow at his children. The look had worked on young elflings and it didn't fail him now.  
  
"Yes, Ada. We'll go and get some supper and await you in your study." Elrond watched them as they offered one more concerned stare and then exited the room with slumped shoulders. Amused Elrond realized, whether they were twelve or twelve hundred, his boys could still pout with flair.  
  
Glorfindel withdrew to the far side of the room, offering a modicum of privacy to the two as they sat together on the bed.  
  
Elrond eased his hand from Legolas's grip and brushed over his hair in comfort. "It is nice to meet you Prince Legolas Thranduilion, I am glad we have a name for you at last."  
  
Elrond could feel the banter begin to relax the body in his arms. He continued to stroke Legolas's brow. "How do you feel?"  
  
"The pain in my head is not as it was and the room has stopped swimming. I would judge this much improved. However, I still do not remember my purpose in coming here. Nor, do I understand much of what has just occurred."  
  
"Nay, Legolas, not now. We have a name, and a great many questions. But I sense you are greatly weary from your struggle and I wish for you to rest. There will be time enough for the remainder after some much needed sleep."  
  
Elrond slid from under Legolas and laid him back upon the pillows. He was started to find Legolas gripping his hand once again. "My Lord. I know part of what drove me here was a concern for danger - and others who may be affected by it. I can't help but feel that some of that danger is meant for Rivendell."  
  
Placing his hand on top of Legolas's, Elrond rubbed at the strong hold. "Imladris is protected by a great many things Legolas. Not the least of which is a well trained company of border guards. If there is to be trouble, we will be well warned and well prepared. There is no threat upon us this night, be assured. Now rest."  
  
Elrond moved his hand to cover the blue eyes peering worriedly back at him. Covering them, he concentrated and pushed Legolas into a healing sleep. Removing his hand, Elrond looked down into the now sleep-glazed eyes of the elf. He removed himself from Legolas's hold and studied him for a moment.  
  
Glorfindel approached his side and laid a hand on his arm. "I will sit with him. Your sons are most worried and they will need your presence, not to mention you need some rest."  
  
Pulling back, Elrond studied his friend. "You will stay?"  
  
A slight twinkle appeared in Glorfindel's eye. "I believe if I can fight battles throughout the last three ages and return from death, I can handle one injured elf."  
  
"If you should need anything ."  
  
Glorfindel was now pulling him toward the entry to the room. "I will call Elladan, he is a fine healer, taught by his father. You will rest. This is only beginning Elrond, and exhausting yourself now will do neither of you any good."  
  
Glorfindel opened the door and handed a surprised Elrond off to Erestor. "His sons are awaiting him in his private study with dinner."  
  
Erestor took Elrond's other arm and began to propel him down the hall.  
  
Looking back at his smug friend, Elrond asked, "And when did I lose control of Imladris? As its Lord I should be giving the orders."  
  
Glorfindel leaned out the door. "You do give the orders - we just happen to assure that you are in the best condition to give them!"  
  
He snapped the door on the infirmary shut before Elrond had the chance to reply.  
  
***  
  
Mellon-nín - - - - - my friend  
  
meleth-nín - - -- - - my love Feä --- soul or spirit Pen-neth- - young ones Naneth ---- mother Ada/Adar - Dad, father Daro -- Stop  
  
a/n: Once again thank you for all of your reviews, especially those who are commenting on every chapter. I'm greatly appreciative and it makes me look forward to checking my email. 


	5. The Stars Are For Thinking

From Fog To Starlight Part 5/?  
  
Walking toward the kitchens, Elladan could hold his tongue no longer. "Brother, did you see that? You don't think that ada has."  
  
Elrohir interrupted him. "We have seen him heal in a number of ways, Elladan, let us not make assumptions."  
  
Elladan grabbed his brother's arm and turned him so that they were facing each other in the hall. "You know what we saw. The only time ada has maintained a healing state for such a length of time was when he was trying to heal naneth. You remember what Erestor told us then - unless the healer could share his feä with the patient, a joining that long could be dangerous to both."  
  
Elladan rubbed his brow and looked back up the corridor. "Ada has been through so much. I do not wish to see him invested in something else that could cause such sundering pain."  
  
Elrohir turned and followed his brother's gaze toward the Halls of Healing. "Then we must do all we can to aid him, both with healing Legolas and finding out his true purpose. If that cause is just, we will celebrate our ada's good fortune. If the cause is not, Legolas will rue the day he crossed the Bruien and passed into our lands."  
  
Gripping his brother's arm in firm agreement, Elladan turned and headed toward the kitchens.  
  
***  
  
Erestor delivered Elrond to his chambers and stood waiting while he refreshed himself. Exiting his bathing room, Elrond donned a fresh set of charcoal colored leggings and a light grey intricately embroidered tunic. Slipping on his soft boots, he looked up at Erestor who leaned casually in the doorway. "I do not require a minder. You may leave."  
  
Erestor blinked twice and re-crossed his arms. "I shall safely deliver you to your sons in the study and take my leave. This is no trial."  
  
Elrond finished plaiting his hair and turned. "The study is adjacent to where we now stand. I hardly think I'll be lost crossing the threshold."  
  
"True. However, another threshold leads back to the hallway that connects to the healing rooms. It would be just as easy for you to make a dash for a final check on your patient. You'd be delayed, try to dismiss Glorfindel to more demanding responsibilities and take your vigil back."  
  
Elrond raised any eyebrow and opened his mouth to protest. Erestor continued, not allowing his lord to cut him off. "You maybe the one deemed with foresight here, my lord, but it doesn't take a visionary to see these possibilities. I shall wait."  
  
He eyed the door to the corridor sadly. A final check would not have been that delaying, but he acknowledged the futility now. Ignoring the smug smile on Erestor's face, he moved toward the study door.  
  
Entering, Elrond headed toward a round table that housed a decanter of sweet, red wine. He poured himself a glass and relaxed into a chair. Erestor, now standing by the desk waited silently. Gesturing to the decanter, Elrond raised an eyebrow. Erestor shook his head, "I'll only be here until your sons arrive, then I'll take my leave to get started on the morning's duties."  
  
Elrond's reply was stopped as the twins entered carrying a full tray. Erestor moved to clear more space on the table and excused himself.  
  
Settling the platter on the table, Elladan pulled back the chafing covers to reveal a rich chowder of fall vegetables, sliced cheeses and a small grain rolls. Handing his father a bowl of the hearty soup, Elladan served his brother and himself, then sat down. They tucked into the meal and ate in companionship.  
  
Nibbling a roll, Elrohir finally broached the comfortable silence. "Ada, what happened? This was no mere head injury."  
  
Putting the now-empty bowl aside, Elrond refilled their wine glasses and collected his thoughts. "Our guest is Legolas Thrandulion of the Greenwood Realm."  
  
"That Legolas? But ada, surly."  
  
He raised his hand to quiet them. "Yes, that Legolas. I'm not sure why King Thranduil has sent his son to us - and neither is Legolas. He remembers who he is and that he was coming here with definite purpose, but the rest of it is still in fog."  
  
Elrond stared out the window for a moment. "The poison used on the arrow was of a kind we have not seen before. We know that as soon as we develop the antidote, the enemy creates a new formula. We continue to treat the symptoms, but the poison remains in his blood. Combined with the head injury, I can account for a great deal of the confusion."  
  
Sipping his wine, Elrond kept his focus on the window. He needed to be calm for his sons - and for himself. "However, these things do not explain all that I have seen. Legolas is still struggling, I sense from him a great concern, but it is covered with much confusion. The decision to come here was not an easy one. Nor, do I think, was it made with the approval of all involved - there is an underlying pain in him about it. While I worked to heal him, I saw brief images of other experiences. Our only recourse is to continue treatment and hope that we find the correct combination of herbs to eliminate the poison from his body. We know of the darkness that begins to grow in Middle Earth, and I sense those forces work against him here."  
  
Turning back to his sons, he set his goblet aside. "Glorfindel sits with him. He has said that if Legolas awakens or experiences new symptoms, he will call for you, Elladan. Should you need me, I'll be in my chambers resting."  
  
Elrond watched as Elladan relaxed. "Ada, I am glad that you are choosing to rest. The healing trance that you were in concerned us both. I will watch over him for you, ada. But please, we ask."  
  
". that you rest and take care of yourself." Elrohir finished for his brother.  
  
Smiling now, he nodded to his sons. He knew they only finished each other's sentences when greatly worried. Standing, Elrond gave each of his sons a hug and retired to his chambers to walk the path of dreams and refresh himself.  
  
***  
  
Sleep was peaceful for a great many candle marks. Allowing his body and feä to gain strength, Elrond wandered the roads of happy memories: meeting Glorfindel and Cirdan as a child, acting as the Herald of Gil-Gilad, saving his first life as a healer, being given the land to build Imladris, seeing his children for the first time. His happiest memories served to renew his spirit and body.  
  
The landscape changed and he found himself lying on a coverlet under one of the great trees in his garden. He could hear the bubbling of a nearby fountain and felt the light nibble of lips upon his ear. Eyes closed, he ran his fingers through silken hair as felt a warm body arch against him. He could feel a callused hand sliding into his tunic, caressing his chest. Opening his eyes, he found Legolas hovering over him, lips a hair's breadth away. A warm hand slid up his chest and under his chin, holding his head firmly. Legolas's lips brushed his. Eyes, heavily lidded with arousal met his. "We should probably adjourn inside, meleth-nín, scandalizing the whole of Imladris is not on my agenda for the afternoon." Blue eyes sparked at him, "Unless you want me to ravish you right here."  
  
Elrond could feel the heat race through his body in reply. Smiling he rolled over onto Legolas, pinning him to the coverlet. "I am Lord over these lands my prince, my will is supreme. Mayhap, I shall ravish you instead."  
  
Leaning into a deepening kiss, he embraced Legolas. The scene started to fog over and he found himself waking from the dreamscape into his chambers.  
  
Sunshine poured through the windows, as he felt the tug of excitement. Groaning he dropped an arm over his eyes. It had been centuries since he'd felt stirrings enough to invade his dreams, let alone allowed himself to consider following up upon them. Pushing aside the thoughts, Elrond took control of mind and body and decided to see to his ablutions, then check on his patient.  
  
***  
  
Elrond entered the Houses of Healing to find Glorfindel settled in a chair with a book. Glorfindel reported that he and Elladan had tried another variation of the poison antidote and were awaiting a change in Legolas's condition. He had taken some broth and juice without problem. The elf was currently in a healing sleep and did not seem to have worsened.  
  
With a sigh, Elrond left to attend to the duties of running Imladris. Obtaining a second promise to call if he was needed, he retired to the study for a day of accounts, reports and meetings.  
  
Erestor had cleared many of the pressing items, but some were reserved for the Lord of the land and Elrond settled in for the afternoon. Late into the evening he set the final scroll aside and rose from his chair. He moved to the balcony and looked into the sky. His eyes rested on Eärendil and he once again wondered what his father would say about his life. What would he think of Imladris? The twins? Arwen? And now watching as Eärendil continued to sail, he questioned what his adar would say about Legolas.  
  
Elrond was honest enough with himself to acknowledge the growing feelings he'd had for the elf. They might not have had much time together, but he knew that his feelings were deepening as felt the pull to his new and still somewhat mysterious visitor.  
  
A goblet of Miruvor floated into his sight and Elrond turned to find Glorfindel leaning against the railing of the balcony. "You look like you could use this."  
  
Gently smiling, he took the glass and returned his gaze to the skies.  
  
Leaning his lord's shoulder, Glorfindel followed his gaze. "He'd be proud of you and what you've accomplished here."  
  
Shocked, Elrond turned toward him.  
  
"I've known you for over five millennia, mellon-nin, you are not as inscrutable as you wish to appear. Your young patient isn't the only one who is feeling a bit unbalanced and confused. What troubles you so?"  
  
Elrond sipped his cordial. "I feel drawn to Legolas, in a way I cannot describe. There is a connection between us that attracts me to him. It isn't physical."  
  
A small snort interrupted him.  
  
Meeting sparkling eyes, he continued. "Well, it isn't just physical."  
  
He paused for a moment to share a grin. Shaking his head, he said. "All my life, I've had visions that I didn't understand and dreams that were unclear. And yet, I've always had a sense of calm, knowing that all would be revealed when necessary."  
  
"Here, I feel at a bit of a loss. I've seen a tether, between Legolas and myself. A connection that is two parts of a whole, I cannot foresee an end to it."  
  
"While trying to heal him, I've been in his thoughts. This wasn't just an understanding of emotions or brief images in communication. We were together and it felt - invigorating. I felt - whole. What should have drained me to within the edges of my life, completed me."  
  
"I remember what it was to lose my adar, my naneth, then Elros. I can watch my father travel the sky and know that he still survives - yet I still miss him. I fear losing this elf. Moreover, I fear what this elf might mean to me."  
  
Glorfindel laid a hand on his arm. "Perhaps, he means happiness."  
  
Tugging on Elrond's sleeve he waited until their eyes met. "You have lost much in life, Elrond. You have created much, but most of it has been sown for others. Mayhap, this time it is for you to reap. You deserve love, Elrond. You deserve to be happy, not just to exist. There is no guarantee that this elf will bring you pain, nor a guarantee of happiness. However, we both know if you shy away and keep your reserve you are guaranteed to have neither."  
  
Glorfindel looked back at Eärendil. "Your father never shied from adversity, even if the outcome was painful. I don't think he'd want you to withdraw from this challenge, nor would he wish you to be alone, if you could be truly happy."  
  
Elrond studied his oldest friend in thanks and then turned his gaze to the stars. The two stood together in silence and watched until Eärendil disappeared into the morning's dawn.  
  
***  
  
TBC .  
  
Mellon-nín - - - - - my friend  
  
meleth-nín - - -- - - my love Feä --- soul or spirit Naneth ---- mother Ada/Adar - Dad, father  
  
A/N: Thank you again to all of my reviewers, I do appreciate each comment. Special thanks to Starlit Hope, Steph and Haldir's Heart and Soul for their reviews of each chapter!! 


	6. The Longest Journey Starts with One Step

From Fog to Starlight 6 / ?  
  
***  
  
Bright sun crept under the heavy drapes in the healing room, spilling light onto the tiles. Legolas noted the contrast of the rays on the floor to the rest of the room's darkness and once again was grateful for elven sight. Even in the dimness, he could see the fine details of the carvings in the room. His eyes moved to find a figure sitting in a nearby chair. "Elladan?"  
  
A smile met his. "Good morning. You look much better today, how are you feeling?"  
  
Legolas quickly took an internal inventory. He noted the nightshirt now covering his body. Ready access to the bandages was no longer needed; it was a good sign. "My head feels much better, as does my shoulder."  
  
Nodding, Elladan stood and approached the bed. "You've rested for more than two days. The herbs ada has given you seem to be working on all of the injuries expect for the wound on your leg. The poison in that is still challenging us – but we shall not be defeated." Pausing, he rose and gestured to the window. "Are you ready for a bit of sunlight?"  
  
Smiling back, Legolas shifted and nodded. He watched as the drapes opened to show a fine early spring day. There was still a nip of chill in the air, but the trees were showing their first buds and Legolas took great comfort in limited view from his bed.  
  
He felt something brush his mind and shifted his attention from the arched windows to the door. He noted Elladan turning toward the door in confusion. Moments later, Elrond entered, followed by another, who was carrying a tray of food.  
  
"Good morning." After a quick perusal, Elrond's smile reached his eyes, making them twinkle at Legolas. He offered thanks to "Erestor" as the elf set the tray on a table close to the sick bed. A polite introduction to Erestor, one of the lord's advisors, followed.  
  
The scent of the food pulled at Legolas, and he found himself genuinely hungry for the first time in days. The pleasant aromas were encouraging to his stomach, rather than a challenge, and he rose up on the bed to peer at the tray.  
  
Elrond moved toward the bed in case assistance was required, but Legolas was pleased to find his arm muscles strong and responsive; his shoulder was healing. Elrond stacked pillows behind him and he sank into the comfortable support. He watched as Elladan gave a quick report of his improving condition to his adar, then took his leave with Erestor.  
  
Placing the tray on Legolas' lap, Elrond pulled off the dish covers and encouraged him to sample the food. Selecting a muffin and tea for himself, he settled into a chair close to the bed.  
  
Finishing some fruit and cheese, Legolas smiled as his tea cup was refilled. "So, I have a name." He studied his healer for a moment. "I also can piece together a few things that I remember, but it's not enough to allow me to understand my purpose here."  
  
Sitting up from the pillows, Legolas stared intently at Elrond. "There is danger here, this I know. Something threatens the peace of Imladris. Something, I fear, that may threaten you. The feeling of danger in my mind is strong, and yet I can not touch the details."  
  
Elrond looked back with an air of serenity. "Even in this time of peace, there will always be forces that threaten these lands. The coming of the Istari certainly shows that the Valor have concerns about Middle Earth. But our safety does not reside on your shoulders alone. You came bearing information and when you are healed and ready, we will have it. But Legolas, do not seek to carry a bigger burden than you need."  
  
Legolas sank back in frustration. "There is much I should know. Much I should remember. And yet it escapes me." Shaking his head, he turned and quirked a small smile. "I can't force my mind to open, that much I know. But what happened between us days ago, perhaps you might again be able to ..."  
  
Elrond raised a hand. "No. I would not force something of that nature. That – blending – that we shared was quite -- unique. It should not be used to force your mind to recover before you are ready."  
  
Legolas studied him, "What we shared was not part of your normal healing abilities? I know some of the Eldar can see into minds, I thought that what you did was part of that process."  
  
Elrond rose, took the tray from his patient's lap and set it aside. He sat down on the pallet and took Legolas's hand in his own. "I did not do that alone, Legolas. We experienced it together. We achieved it together. That was not a normal healer's trance. Indeed, that was not something I would ever try with an unknown patient."  
  
"But my lord, we have not met before, have we?"  
  
"Nay, this was your first trip to Imladris. And the last time I was in Greenwood, it was for a council of war, long before you were born," The image of an intricately sewn tapestry appeared to Legolas, bringing a name with it. "Oropher. He was my king's adar."  
  
"Yes," Elrond replied. "I was the herald of Gil-Gilad and we met with Oropher during the great war."  
  
Confused, Legolas looked at the hand holding his. Before his journey here, they had never met, and yet he felt a sense of belonging here that he would only attribute to familiarity. It unsettled him, this connection he felt. His distress must have been noticeable, as Elrond softly rubbed his thumb over Legolas' hand, and he immediately loosened the crushing grip he had on the healer.  
  
The sensation that encompassed his mind shifted from a feeling of strength to a more soothing and relaxing presence. Starting, he turned toward the doorway and remembered the earlier feeling of something warm brushing his mind and then growing in strength – and how he knew Elrond was approaching. He would need to consider this further.  
  
Elrond's voice drew him back, "What is it?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "A small flash, but nothing I can explain."  
  
Legolas watched as Elrond considered pressing the question, then let it drop. "You said that you remembered more?"  
  
Unconsciously tightening his grip again, Legolas said, "A family. I can remember my adar, two older brothers and births of my two younger sisters." He stopped as a pain laced through him, "The death of my naneth." He felt Elrond's second hand cover their entwined ones – gentle reassurance washed over him.  
  
Offering a sad smile of gratitude, he continued. "I captain a squad of archers on the borders of Greenwood. Something happened on one of our last patrols – I don't know what. I know I returned home to report to my king -- I was injured – and whatever we discussed was not met favorably by him or his advisors."  
  
Leaning forward, Legolas earnestly pleaded, "I know what I saw was genuine – my mind was not clouded by my injuries or..." He stopped, struggling to piece together the fragments. "Something happened to my patrol, my report was dismissed as the result of pain and poison. And yet, I know whatever it was that I saw, it was real. I have flashes of an argument with my king, trying to get him to agree to..." He stopped again in frustration.  
  
Looking down at the hands holding his, he grimaced. "They did not want to believe me, or hear me, I know not which. I know that I argued with the king and left to come here to offer a warning to you. My first days of travel were tense, as I felt that I was being followed. Now, I do not know if that feeling was real or just a concern because of the events that led to my departure."  
  
Placing his free hand on Elrond's forearm, Legolas studied the detailed embroidery for a moment. "I can not provide enough detail to clarify further. At least, not yet."  
  
Elrond slid a hand up to Legolas' shoulder. "The injuries you sustained in the journey here would have felled many an elf. They surely would have killed a man. You heal at an accelerated rate, but you can not discount the damage that you suffered – nor the poison that still resides in your body. Three days ago you did not know your heritage, your place or your name. Do not dismiss the progress you have made here."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Legolas calmed himself. "I don't dismiss the healing powers from you and your family that have helped me. I am only impatient to repay my debt."  
  
"There is no debt here, Legolas, be sure of that. My sons did only what was expected of them, what I would expect of myself. You are welcome to heal here without concern for payment."  
  
Before Legolas could respond, Elrond pulled his hands away and stood. "Perhaps this will lift your spirits a bit." He walked toward the corridor and opened the door. Gesturing to someone out of view, Elrond returned with a finely carved staff. The wood branched at the top into two sections and padded cloth was sewn into the crook. Returning to the bed, he eyed Legolas. "This should allow you assistance to stand. We are still treating your leg with an herb infused poultice to combat the poison; I do not believe it will support you yet. Let us see, if this will allow you access to the balcony."  
  
Pulling his bedclothes aside, Legolas swung his legs to the side of the sleeping pallet. Elrond slid a supportive hand around his waist and he rose, settling the staff under his right arm to supplement his weak side. Straightening, he tried to balance firmly on both feet, only to feel his injured leg collapse. Leaning into Elrond, he waited as the pain peaked and then began to recede.  
  
"Perhaps, standing is enough for this day."  
  
Elrond had turned his head slightly and Legolas could feel the warm breath as he spoke close to his ear. A slight shiver traversed his body in response. He could feel Elrond's arm tighten its hold. He canted his head to meet the healer's eyes and felt as if a flash of fire sparked between them. Breathless, he stood peering, then pulled himself back. Lightening his tone, he replied. "No, you have promised me the balcony my lord, and we shall achieve it."  
  
Squaring his shoulders, he moved the staff and his wounded leg forward. Leaning into Elrond, he could feel the supple muscles of the swordsman's arm as it supported him. His first steps were uncoordinated as he struggled to get his body to compensate for its injuries. After a few strides, elven agility engaged and he was able to walk with minimal support from his caretaker.  
  
They arrived at the railing of the balcony, neither at first noting the accomplishment. Legolas could feel Elrond's undivided concentration on him, but he was taken in by the beauty of the vista before him. The gracefully soaring arches of Last Homely House were woven in and out of the trees seamlessly. It appeared that its master had grown the buildings, rather than constructed them. The waterfall at the end of the valley still had a bit of ice and it glittered in the morning sunlight, sending shimmering flecks in every direction.  
  
Shifting, Legolas drew his eyes from the view in front of him and focused on his host. In a hushed voice he said, "The songs do not do your lands justice, my lord. Your creation is beyond description."  
  
Tenderness reflected back at Legolas. "Many have toiled joyously to build what you see. It gladdens my heart that you appreciate it. I know it is greatly different from the palaces of Greenwood."  
  
Legolas raised his free hand to Elrond's heart. "These lands reflect their master. I sense an openness that bids welcome to me – nay, to all visitors. And for this welcome, I'm quite grateful."  
  
Each studied the other for an endless moment, then Legolas turned to face the valley. He leaned back into the warmth of Elrond, feeling the healer's arms slip about his waist in support. If he felt the embrace tighten a bit and a warm breath in his ear, he wasn't going to spoil the moment by a comment or action.  
  
****  
  
After viewing the valley in a comfortable silence, its lord related the history of Imladris to occupy Legolas as they continued absorb the scenery. It allowed both elves to focus on something other than the problems at hand and their pressing needs. Finally, he assisted Legolas back to his pallet and settled him in.  
  
The healer handed him the travel journal they had set aside. "Do you wish for me to stay while you review this? It might bring back additional information."  
  
"No, thank you. Now that I know some of what I face -- not to mention who I am – I do not anticipate the same problems as before. You have responsibilities calling you, I will not keep you hostage to hold my hand."  
  
There was no movement and Legolas looked up to study his face. The lord leaned down, pausing until Legolas felt himself begin to tense. "I would not be hostage, if I remained willingly. Do not fear to ask for help from me Legolas, I offer you anything it is in my power to give. Do not doubt that."  
  
Legolas raised his hand to touch the lord's brow and then settled instead for gripping his shoulder. Nodding, he said. "I do not doubt what you tell me. I will review the journal and the rest of the contents of my satchel. If I come upon more memories that are of help or a problem, I shall send for you at once."  
  
Elrond granted his acceptance, promised to return after luncheon and took his leave.  
  
Legolas started to read his journal and then smiled as he heard one of the healers working in the attached storage room. He realized that Elrond may have left his side, but that didn't mean he had agreed to leave him completely unattended.  
  
The journal brought back fragments of thoughts, but was not sufficient to define the evil that haunted his mind. Turning back to one of the earlier entries, he noted that the writings were not exclusive to his patrol reports, as certain sections were quite personal. He found poems, drawings of elves – both friends and family – as well as still life portraits of his favorite trees and flora.  
  
Luncheon was served as he finished his second review of the tome and after tucking into his meal, he returned to the book. Deciding there was no more to be gained from its details, he pulled his satchel from the floor and reviewed the rest of its contents. Ivory handled knives were attached to the bundle, pulling one from its sheath, he felt the comfortable weight in his hand. These his body knew well, even if his mind could not remember where he had obtained the weapons.  
  
A folded oilskin cloth was next, he opened it to find a fine set of quills for writing and some charcoal sticks for drawing. Carefully repackaging these, he set them aside. A few healing herbs, some lembas and basic travel items were next, nothing to indicate more than he was proficient at packing and light travel. Reaching down in the bottom of the sack, he pulled out a small intricately carved box. Sliding open the leather thong fastener, he peered inside. Several personal trinkets lay in the forest green velvet lining. Taking each out for examination, he paused at one special item. His mind was unclear in its significance, but his heart told him it was of great value. Frustrated with the additional questions the items brought forth, he finally repacked all of the items, save for the oilskin and set the satchel back upon the floor.  
  
Eyeing the wooden staff leaning against the wall, Legolas gave thought to another foray to the balcony. Deciding that scenery would not be as delightful when viewed alone, he set aside that option. Pulling the oilskin packet to him, Legolas picked up his journal and began to draw.  
  
***  
  
Elrond entered the Healing Rooms to find his patient bent intently over his journal. Approaching, he looked for signs of agitation or concern, but found none. Setting the book he carried on a nearby table, Elrond moved closer. He stopped short of the bed and watched as Legolas added what appeared to be the finishing touches on a drawing of the views from his bed. Detailed sketches of the ceiling, the statuary and the healing cupboards were on the page. A sketch of the tea cup with the herbal tincture gave him an idea.  
  
He looked from the page up to find his patient regarding him with a slight grin. Returning it, Elrond gestured to the book. "May I?"  
  
Instead of handing the book up, Legolas shifted on the pallet to allow Elrond room to sit beside him. Settling on the edge of the bed, they reviewed the newest additions together. Expressing his frustration at the lack of progress, Legolas sat back with a sigh.  
  
"You will require several more days of bed rest, with limited time allowed for walking or standing." Elrond explained after Legolas admitted to considering a slow escape to the balcony. "Until we have completely treated poison, any significant movement may make the injury worse. Not to mention, a fall would do great damage to the unhealed wound."  
  
At Legolas' heavy sigh, Elrond almost laughed. He well knew the frustration of being bed bound when there was so much to do and experience in the world. The knowledge of having millennia before you did not diminish the boredom of awaiting the extermination of orc poison from your body. At least, Elrond thought wryly, he is not watching his comrades marching off to the next battle from a healing tent. Shaking away the memories, Elrond offered up his suggestion.  
  
"I may not be able to assist with speeding your permanent removal from the healing halls, but I do have a way to keep you busy and allow myself some assistance as well."  
  
Noting the eager sparkle in Legolas' eyes, Elrond moved to pick up the book he had discarded earlier. "You show much skill with pen and drawing. Our herbal lore books need updating." Opening up the volume, he gestured to a half filled page that contained a picture of a plant with a written description.  
  
"We have sketches of the plants in the wild, so that they may be obtained and identified. However, we still need to have these volumes expanded. Sketches of the seedlings, and the dried herbal plant forms need to be added to our journals." Pointing to the empty sections of the pages, Elrond watched as Legolas took in the labels and blank space.  
  
"If you are willing, I will have several samples brought to you. You may begin to add to our records by assisting in the drawing and cataloging of the plants in their other forms. It will be easy enough to achieve this task from your bed, and the samples are portable enough that we may bring all of the required items to you."  
  
A beaming smile greeted the suggestion, as Elrond found himself captured as a strong sensation of joy washed through him – it was as if he had been drawn into a brief, but fervent embrace. The feelings receded to leave subtle warmth in his heart.  
  
"It would be my honor to assist in adding to your library." Legolas pulled back a bit. Eyes downcast, his voice softened. "My interests in drawing and its details were not considered useful for a captain of the border patrols. It would give me pleasure to be able to share my nominal gifts with someone else."  
  
Leaning in towards Legolas, Elrond studied him for a moment. Concentrating on the feeling that still radiated, he focused on it. The warmth sparked and began to increase. Laying a hand upon his shoulder, Elrond endeavored to share what he felt. The effect was immediate. At his touch, Legolas' eyes opened in surprise. The air seemed to crackle between them. A feeling of connection and unity surged and was reflected back to him. Maintaining the contact, he said, "Do not diminish your gifts to me, I see nothing nominal about the talents displayed in that journal."  
  
Backing his words with a feeling of assurance, Elrond watched the shift of emotions as they played across Legolas' eyes. Realizing not only could he share these sensations, but communicate through them as well, he fell silent. The tide of these sensations began to shift – Elrond could feel a hesitancy and curiosity emanate from Legolas. Signaling encouragement, he waited to see if the uncertainty faltered. As Legolas struggled with his emotions, Elrond was content to wait. He felt a shift in their tether, as a new feeling floated towards him. Before he could identify it, the moment was broken as Glorfindel entered the healing rooms.  
  
"Elrond, one of the northern Dúnedain patrols was caught by orcs. Our outpost has sent a runner asking that we prepare for several casualties."  
  
Elrond withdrew his touch from Legolas and immediate felt bereft. Rising, he began to give orders to prepare for the arrival of the injured. Turning from the doorway, Elrond noted the contemplative look on Legolas' face.  
  
About to offer a word of encouragement, he watched as Legolas shuttered his eyes. "See to your patients, my lord, I do not require assistance or company at this moment."  
  
Glorfindel reappeared with a chest of herbs and Elrond followed him from the room. Walking down the hall, he reflected that Legolas probably didn't know he had caught that last glimpse of him shuddering and slumping back onto the pallet. They may have been interrupted, but this exploration of the connection between them was, by no means, finished.  
  
TBC...  
  
***  
  
a/n: Once again thank you to my kind reviewers, I appreciate the comments on each chapter! 


	7. A Ray of Sunlight

From Fog To Starlight Part 7/ ?  
  
Leaning back onto the pillows, Legolas reflected on what had just occurred. He had felt so much in such a little time. These feelings, coupled with his memory loss and confusion, beckoned him to be careful, very careful. It was quite easy to let down his guard with Lord Elrond and yet he felt the vaguest sense of betrayal while allowing it. He couldn't understand why his allegiance should be called into question over these feelings. His headache began to return in force and he decided he needed to focus on something else before the pain took control of his body again.  
  
Shifting, he sat up and began to page through the book. Reviewing the drawings, he recognized some of the plants listed. Most from his battlefield medicine training he supposed – but again, it was odd to know some facts and yet not know from whence they came.  
  
His finger continued to run the outline of an Altheas plant when he heard the door to the room open. Looking up, he spied Elrohir coming in with a basket filled with bottles.  
  
"Ada asked that I bring these into you. He said that you would be assisting in the updating of our library." Settling the basket on the side table within easy reach, he pulled out a few bottles. "Each is marked with the plant's name – these are the dried varieties." He shifted from one foot to the other and then his voice took on a stern tone. "I'm also to inform you that there is no time limit to completing the herbal journal. You are not to tire yourself, you are not worry about finishing at a set time, you are not to work without sufficient light, you are not to work if the pain increases, you are to be sure to take proper meals while working, Glorfindel we'll need more water, and you are not to..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Legolas couldn't help releasing a laugh as his companion lost track of the list. "I assume these instructions come directly from your adar? Perhaps while giving orders to others in the room?"  
  
Sheepishly, Elrohir grinned. "Of course. But there were at least three more admonishments that I was given, and now I do not remember the rest. Ada was speaking rather quickly and he was also giving directions for treatment of the Dúnedain and their party. And as you can see, I remembered more of his commands, than not. Unfortunately, they weren't all directed at me."  
  
Chewing on his bottom lip, Elrohir reached for the bottles. "Mayhap, this is too soon. I'll have these set aside and you can being to work on them when you're stronger."  
  
Quickly gathering the bottles in his arms, Legolas gave him a warning stare. His eyes soon softened. "Do not remove these. If I am to be kept abed for the next few days, I shall be forced into darkness if I have nothing to occupy my time." Pausing, he grinned saucily at Elrohir. "You wouldn't want to report to your adar that I had just faded away due to a broken and bored heart, now would you?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Elrohir relented. "I would not want to report that I was directly responsible for the demise of a prince of Greenwood, no."  
  
"Mirkwood," Legolas corrected.  
  
Startled, Elrohir angled his head. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I know that you and your family have tried to be polite by calling it Greenwood. But it has not been truly green for some time. Even our own kind now call it Mirkwood – as the darkness has grown so stronger. I will not take offense at it being called what it is. Perhaps, one day when the shadow has been conquered it will regain its full beauty and its name."  
  
The silence grew between them. Nodding sadly, Elrohir took his leave. "Just remember, the completion of the journal is not worth risking your recovery. Do only as much as you can and rest more."  
  
Legolas watched as Elrohir quietly took his leave, shutting the door behind himself.  
  
Pushing off the melancholy that pulled at his heart as he thought of his home, Legolas took out a quill and some ink. Looking at the first bottle, he began to work on the herbal drawings.  
  
***  
  
The stars were only beginning to glisten as Legolas settled into sleep. He shifted on the bed, feeling the pull of the bandages where Elladan had changed the poultice on this leg earlier. The wound had stopped bleeding, but was still not healing.  
  
His dreams were littered with bits and pieces of memory, most not enough to fully grasp. Listening to a conversation, he felt that he was just getting to something relevant when he was startled into wakefulness. Looking around the room, he spied no healer – and yet he knew he had heard something. Long nights in the forest on patrol had shaped his defensive skills and there was no question that someone was close.  
  
Pushing himself up in his pallet, he looked around the room more intently. Seeing nothing out of place, he settled back down and waited. A tense period of time passed and then he heard the light footfall on the balcony and the rattle of a tree branch. Quickly grabbing his new staff, Legolas swung himself up from the bed. Ignoring the pain that shot up his leg, he moved toward the open windows. Peering out into the night, he could only spy the slight shifting of trees in the wind. Whomever had been near his rooms was gone.  
  
The pain in his leg intensified as the question of his safety passed, and he was shaking quite a bit by the time he returned to the bed. Looking over to assure that his pack and knives were close, Legolas lay in the darkness for several candlemarks before sleep claimed him.  
  
***  
  
Elevenses were being served by the time Legolas awoke. Elladan was in the room preparing a poultice for his leg and he was surprised at the lateness of the morning.  
  
Approaching the bed, he smiled down at him. "You awake at last! I was beginning to fear an adverse reaction to the latest of our treatments." Putting the bowl and some fresh bandages aside, Elladan peered at him closely. "Did you not rest well last night?"  
  
Legolas looked to the windows that allowed morning sunlight to cascade into his room. "My night was disturbed by dreams and pieces of memories. I believe I shall not sleep soundly until I have a full understanding of my situation."  
  
The healer considered this and then began to treat the wounded leg. "I can understand your frustration, but as ada says, you must not push yourself too hard. It will hurt your recovery to spend strength on memories that could be used to heal your injuries. The rest will come in time."  
  
Trying to defer this subject, Legolas asked, "How do the Dúnedain fare? From the conversations I had last night with the other healers, that many were in greatly wounded."  
  
Elladan answered while tending to each of Legolas' injuries. "Many were seriously injured, both with sword and poison. Adar, Glorfindel and I supervised several healers throughout the night. The men were very lucky, as adar's skills are unparalleled and Glorfindel's extensive. We suffered no losses this day."  
  
Wincing as the bandages were pulled from his leg wound, Legolas reflected on how much Elladan reminded him of Elrond. He had known neither for long, yet the similarities in speech and medical practice were strong indeed. He watched as the twin efficiently cleaned the wound and applied yet another herbal remedy. The neutral face of a healer stayed in place for each action.  
  
"The wound does not improve at all?"  
  
Elladan looked up in surprise and quickly hid his emotions. "It is not worse and we will find the right combination of herbs for the poison. I am just sorry that it is taking so much time."  
  
Legolas realized that he would get no more than this, as healers were notorious for keeping their own counsel when the patient wasn't reacting as they hoped. Sighing, he again looked toward the balcony.  
  
"I should like to go outside for a bit. I believe the sunshine would do me as much good as your herbs."  
  
Uncertainly, his healer looked toward the windows. Rising he approached the doors and stood for a moment. Looking back to Legolas, he raised an eyebrow. "Let me see to something, I shall return shortly."  
  
Amused that the look on Elladan's face directly mirrored what he had seen from Elrond, Legolas watched him leave.  
  
Moments later a small commotion could be heard from the balcony. Scraping sounds, followed by a heavy thump drew Legolas to the edge of his bed. Debating the chances of being caught unattended, he was just reaching for his staff when an elf entered the room, closely followed by Elladan.  
  
Looking from the staff back to Legolas, he said, "I'm sure you had no intention of getting out of bed without assistance." Both eyebrows were raised this time.  
  
Stifling a small grin, Legolas full out lied. "Of course not. I was just preparing for your return."  
  
Smiling, Elladan approached and assisted him to his feet. "I knew that was the answer. It is the same one I would have given to ada." Sparkling eyes shifted as he assisted his patient toward the open doors. "And he would have believed me just as much."  
  
Grinning fully, Legolas entered the veranda and looked about the space. The small table and chair he had seen yesterday were replaced by a long reclining pallet. This one had several pillows propped at the head, allowing for him to sit up easily. He also noticed that the balcony seemed to interconnect to several other rooms by additional archways. This surprised him, until he remembered that he had been quite focused on other experiences yesterday.  
  
The twin helped him to the pallet, and then covered him with a light blanket. One of the healers approached the bed and set up a small table with the basket of herbs for cataloging, the book, extra parchments and assorted quills and ink. A pitcher of fruit juice and glass completed the tableau.  
  
The sunshine warmed him as no tea could and he listened to the whispers of the trees.  
  
Elladan began to take his leave and Legolas stopped him with one last question. "I did not realize these rooms interconnected by balconies as well as the hall. Are all of these healing rooms?"  
  
Turning, Elladan looked back upon the terrace. "There are three rooms here that are interconnected. They are closest to the family wing around the corner. These are usually used for visiting family members or if Elrohir or I are injured on patrol." The family apartments are just down that way." He motioned with his hand. "The primary healing rooms are directly below us. It affords both our family and the injured privacy and quiet."  
  
Looking around, Legolas then gazed back at Elladan. "Then why was I brought here?"  
  
Smiling slightly, Elladan took his leave. "I don't know. My twin and I wondered the same thing. But ada has his reasons for all actions."  
  
Wide eyes watched Elladan complete his exit.  
  
Shaking himself back to the present, Legolas took up his pen, herbs and book.  
  
***  
  
Elladan returned to his father and the other patients. Elrond looked up from his task as his eldest approached, "How does he fare this day?"  
  
Elladan gave his full report and reaffirmed there had been no change for the worse. He also took delight in telling his adar of Legolas' insistence of getting some fresh air and sun. The news was met with a full smile and a sense of relief. "I'm sure the change of scenery will do him well."  
  
Setting aside the wish to have seen to Legolas himself, Elrond returned focus to his existing patient. Elladan peered over. "The poison is vanquished?"  
  
"Yes," he said rising and moving onto the next bed. "This band of orcs attacked with a poison we've seen many times before and the worst of the injured are already greatly improved."  
  
Checking the sword wound to the man's forearm, Elrond continued. "Two of this group were very lucky to escape to the trees. Their injuries were minor."  
  
Elladan reacted with a start. "The Dúnedain fled to the trees? That is not their normal fighting style."  
  
Before Elrond could answer, his patient spoke up. "Not all of our group were Rangers. We came upon a small village hunting party and were sharing camp with them when the attack came." Looking uneasily at Elrond, he asked, "How many of our party made it to the safety of your valley, My Lord?"  
  
"We have treated a half score with serious injuries, plus the two who were mentioned before. All should recover."  
  
Closing his eyes, the man leaned back with a heavy sigh. "We were a full score in party at the camp. Six were of the village hunting party. I saw two of my group fall – but that leaves six unaccounted for."  
  
Elladan's eyes flashed to his father. Turning back to the patient, he asked. "How many orcs did you count?"  
  
"Three score. We were challenged, but not seriously outnumbered. I do not understand what happened. I must know of my missing men."  
  
"Ada..."  
  
Studying his son for a moment, Elrond nodded. "Take your brother and a squad of archers. The missing hunters and rangers must be found."  
  
Offering a promise to return with the missing or their fate, Elladan took his leave.  
  
Giving his patient encouragement and sending him into a healing rest, Elrond moved to the next bed. Turning, he came upon Glorfindel standing in the aisle.  
  
"The crisis has passed and all of the men shall recover. You have been in these rooms for almost a full day. It is time for you to take some sustenance and rest."  
  
Surveying the room, the healer nodded.  
  
"You have taught your assistant's well, mellon-nin, allow them to complete their tasks."  
  
The two headed toward Elrond's private chambers.  
  
"Something bothers you, what is it?"  
  
Looking up at his seneschal, he considered his words. "It is a feeling of ill wind. I have felt on guard since last evening, and I do not know why."  
  
Climbing the stairs, both paused on the landing to look out over the valley as the afternoon sun started to fade. "A darkness is close by – I can sense it. But I do not know what form it yet takes." Elrond shook his head and returned to the climb.  
  
As they reached the hallway, Elrond turned toward the guest healing quarters. He noted a slight smile on Glorfindel's countenance, but did not remark upon it.  
  
Drawing back, Glorfindel moved toward the family wing. "I shall have a bath drawn for you and a meal sent up. Do not tarry over long with the young prince, or both your meal and bath shall be cold."  
  
Smiling at the affected surliness, Elrond entered the guest healing rooms.  
  
He paused at the archway and stood with awe. The late afternoon sun was shining on the balcony and Legolas shone brightly in it. The prince was asleep on the pallet, slightly turned on his side -- to keep the pressure off his injured leg, Elrond assumed – a blanket covering him. Several parchments were strewn about the bed and table. Moving closer, Elrond looked at each in turn: sketches of the valley; a study of the nearby trees; a rough sketch of one of the forest creatures. Leaning over for a better view, he drew back quickly as the paper shifted on its own. A slight chittering sounded from beneath the parchment and Legolas' eyes moved from glazed to alert.  
  
Unnoticed, Elrond watched as Legolas concentrated on the sheaf and peered under it. The prince straightened and then fully lifted the paper. A set of dark beady eyes looked back. Realizing one of the valley's other inhabitants must have crawled onto the balcony, Elrond moved to extract the creature.  
  
Reaching over, Elrond stopped as a voice addressed him. "You cannot be hungry again, I just fed you!"  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Glancing over, the prince blinked at his host as his ear tips began to turn pink. "My lord, I didn't hear you arrive." He quickly dropped the paper on the animal and turned toward Elrond.  
  
Elrond studied the elegant blush and allowed himself to appreciate the true beauty before him. Watching as the coloring deepened, he finally drew his eyes away and snatched the paper from the pallet.  
  
The beady eyes returned.  
  
"I see I don't find you alone. Shall I apologize for the unexpected visitor – or is he truly uninvited?"  
  
Sighing in defeat and stretching out an arm, Legolas beckoned the creature to move. It clawed its way up and settled on his shoulder, wrapping a thin, but agile, tail around his neck. "It's a family."  
  
Elrond blinked.  
  
Legolas motioned over to a copse of trees on the far right. "Well, this is a she, not a he, and she has young with her. I saw her foraging for leaves on that tree. The buds are still tight and there isn't much nourishment – so I offered a few berries. She's been keeping me company this afternoon."  
  
Elrond watched with amused jealousy as the creature nuzzled Legolas' ear and then settled in with an air of propriety. This elf could serve to surprise and amuse him for centuries – if the past days were an indication.  
  
Schooling his face, he tried to offer serious concern. Knowing he could not hide the sparkle in his eyes, he was ultimately doomed to failure. "I have just left Dúnedain and thought to check in on you before taking my evening meal. Now that I see you are under such careful supervision, I know not to be concerned."  
  
They studied each other with great seriousness before both breaking into smiles.  
  
"She seems quite content there."  
  
Ears pinking again, Legolas shrugged. "The forest calls to me. I cannot reach it from here, but I can still commune with its inhabitants." Eyes dropping, he studied one of the sketches on the pallet. "You must think me quite young to be playing with forest animals."  
  
Reaching a hand out to settle on his, Elrond replied, "Nay. I see an elf who still finds wonder in the beauties of life and this valley. Appreciation of what we have been given could never be considered immature."  
  
Elrond enjoyed the tingle as his hand entwined with Legolas'. Focusing on the feeling he leaned forward. The blending that he had felt the day before was there, but greatly dimmed. Concerned, he pressed along the connection, only to find his way slowed – as though a great divide of water separated the two.  
  
Releasing the animal, Legolas gently sat her on the blanket and allowed her to scamper off with several berries clutched in her paws. Seeing her return safely to the trees, he turned back to face questioning eyes. Raising a hand, Legolas ran it up the sleeve of Elrond's robe and settled on his shoulder.  
  
"This... tether between us confuses me. I cannot lay myself open to you when I don't know all that I am. I worry for you, as much as for myself. Perhaps it is best if we temper this connection for a time."  
  
Worried eyes bore into his and Elrond felt the waver of the barrier between them. Studying the prince for a moment he wondered if distance might be the wisest course of action for them. Trusting to his heart, he heard a firm "no" and leaned forward.  
  
Raising his free hand, Elrond cupped Legolas' nape. He reveled in the silken fall of hair as it brushed his knuckles. "Elves have the luxury of time, Legolas." Elrond paused, then resumed his gentle stroking. "I do not choose to rush you or – the blending – that I feel between us. But I ask you to not step away from it either. Trust me -- trust in yourself enough -- to let this exist."  
  
Thumb stroking the finely chiseled jaw, he held firm as Legolas tried to move back. "Nay. Diminishing what we have, for any reason, will not aide what ails you, mellon-nin. This gift we share is too precious to be rejected to the Valar out of fear or uncertainty. Do not lock me out, Legolas, for that act would do more damage than whatever evil we face."  
  
Elrond watched as blue eyes shifted in contemplation. He could feel the barrier between them weakening and strengthening, reflecting the struggle as Legolas weighted what he said.  
  
Interminable moments later, Legolas nestled against his palm in acquiesce. Bringing his other hand up, he tenderly framed Legolas' face and silently asked for permission. This was not something he would force, their first steps must be shared freely and he sought only to give what was truly wanted.  
  
A slight pull on his shoulder brought him the prayed-for answer as he leaned forward into the kiss.  
  
Lips brushing lightly, Elrond reveled in the first taste of his love. His senses were overcome with a freshness the reminded him of the forest after a summer rain. He could still taste the remnants of the sweet berries Legolas had been sharing earlier. Strong arms snaked around his waist, drawing them closer together. Licking at the soft lips, he deepened the kiss. Feeling Legolas' hand span out at his back, he lost himself in this first taste and feel of the elf.  
  
Soft lips parted and Elrond was beckoned in with gentle laps of a tongue playing against his own. The sensations stirred much in him and he felt a slight dizziness. Gentling the kiss, he realized that the barrier between had dissolved. The dizziness was not his own, it belonged to Legolas. He could feel the passion, the hope and the confusion as Legolas felt them. Everything was open to him while they shared this intimate contact.  
  
Awed at this gift, he nibbled on Legolas' bottom lip, softly teasing him. A light, yet loving amusement echoed back at him, coupled with a sense of frustration. Taking stock, Elrond realized he was able to feel more than the emotions that stirred between them. He could feel the light pain of the healing injuries and the strong ache of the sword wound that still challenged them. Noting, the intensity of it, he finally pulled back from the kiss.  
  
"You did not tell us your pain was so strong."  
  
Blue eyes, half lidded with passion rose to meet his. "It has greatly diminished since the battle. Do not concern yourself with it now."  
  
Elrond shook his head, "You must have a great tolerance for pain then, even for an elf. What I shared was not minor." He watched as the portent of that sunk in. Legolas pulled back a bit and Elrond shifted on the pallet to draw the elf fully into his arms. The blending was still between them, but once again reduced to sharing only the strongest of emotions. Cradling the warm body against his, he poured his feelings back into their tether. The strength of his certainty, the conviction that this was truly *right*, the desire that heated his very being – all of these were shared and accepted.  
  
Drawing back slightly, Legolas studied him a moment. His doubts and confusion plainly visible, he accepted that he would trust in the elder's judgment in this matter of their bond. He would trust in his heart and feä, he would trust in Elrond.  
  
TBC....  
  
---  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who have been consistently reviewing, especially with the problems ff.net has experienced! I'm grateful for each and every comment and hope that the wait has been worth it for this update. 


	8. The Darkness Grows

(Posting a short update, just so that you know I haven't abandoned this. I am working diligently and hope to have more (and longer) sections posted soon.)

From Fog to Starlight

8/?

Morning found Legolas back in chambers, with no idea how they had been achieved.  Pushing himself up on his elbow he looked around the healing rooms. He tried to remember what happened last night. He felt his body warm with the memories of the kiss he had shared with the Lord of Imladris.  

The door opened and a golden haired elf entered. Legolas thought that he might have seen him before, but wasn't sure.

The stranger approached the bed and deeply bowed. "Good morning, Prince Legolas. I am Glorfindel, one of Lord Elrond's advisors."

Legolas returned the greeting and bid him to refrain from using his formal title. He watched as the elf's smile gentled at the request.

"I bring apologies from my Lord. Two of the Rangers took a turn for the worse in the night and he has been attending them. He bid me to come and tend to your wounds.  I have arranged for breakfast and it shall be delivered shortly."

Gathering the required herbs, Glorfindel created a new infusion and brought over fresh bandages as Legolas settled himself against the carved head of the pallet. His leg wound was cleansed, new medicines applied and rewrapped.  All of these simple actions were completed with a fluidity that was uncommon to even the most graceful of elves. He continued to study the elf as all of the healing items were returned to their shelves.

He noted the look of curiosity on Glorfindel's face as he turned back toward the bed. Dropping his eyes, Legolas apologized. "I did not me to stare my lord. Forgive me."

His face was lifted by a strong hand and he met the elf's eyes. "Do not worry yourself, pen-neth. I take no offence in curiosity."  His smile brightened considerably, adding to the strong golden glow of his face. "I hear you are practiced in the arts."  Gesturing to a sheaf of parchments on the bedside table, he continued. "May I see some of your work?"

Legolas edged back into the pillows and took up the pile of papers. "I'm afraid they are just quick studies.  I was working on an herbal catalog yesterday, but ran out of samples to draw.  I passed my time with a few sketches."  He shrugged sheepishly and handed several over to the elf.

Watching as Glorfindel reviewed each drawing in turn, he was surprised to see a gentle amusement on the elf's face.

"You have a great interest in nature.  This sketch of our pocket squirrel proves that."  A mischievous look flashed on Glorfindel's face. "Is this the same one that came to the balcony last night?"

Legolas looked up startled. "Last night?"

"Aye, Elrond said that you fell asleep on a divan on the balcony last eve. As he picked you up to carry you back in here, a pocket squirrel climbed onto the railing and seemed to take umbrage with him for moving you."

A wide smile met Legolas's stunned grin. "He was quite concerned that the animal was going to attack him – or at least awaken you -- with her anger."

Legolas could feel the heat infuse his face. Not only was he encouraging wild animals into the rooms of this haven, he now understood how he had come to be in his bed: Carried like an elfling! Deciding to change the subject before he reddened more, he was defeated as Glorfindel gestured outside.

"Would you care to break your fast outside? Your new friend seems to be waiting."

Looking at the open door to the balcony, he spied the small furry form of the pocket squirrel sitting quietly. She seemed to be watching them, or at least watching Glorfindel, as if she awaited some attack upon Legolas. Nodding his head ruefully, he allowed Glorfindel to hand him his staff and assist him out to the waiting divan.

He settled into the pillows and adjusted a blanket around his waist. Glorfindel returned to the healing chambers just as the small animal crawled up onto his lap. Scratching her behind the ears, Legolas settled in. "You should not take exception to these elves, pen-naneth. The take good care of me and will see me come to no harm." Black eyes stared balefully back at him. About to continue his reassurance, he was interrupted.

"Perhaps if I made a formal introduction?"

Turning slightly, Legolas spied Glorfindel approaching with a tray of food. The humor of his conversation was not lost on him as he smiled in defeat. 

Placing the tray on the side table, the elf removed the covers to reveal warm honeyed biscuits, a large slice of cheese and a bowl of berries.  Selecting a blackberry, the seneschal bent and offered it to the animal sitting on Legolas's lap. Quick paws snatched the treat from the elf's fingers and she promptly devoured it. 

Glorfindel's bright countenance shone as laughter filled the balcony. Legolas noted the music inherent in the laugh. There was much more to the elf than met the eye, he decided. Hopefully he would get to find out what it was while continuing his stay here.

"You need only call if you require something. Someone on the staff will hear you. As yesterday, a healer will be by to tend your wounds again before luncheon. I bid you and your friend a pleasant morning." With a gentle pat to Legolas's shoulder, he took his leave.

Offering another berry to the animal, Legolas started his day.

***

Glorfindel met Vordol in the hallway as he exited the stairs to the Halls of Healing.  Noting the full breakfast tray she carried, he stopped to relieve her of her burden.  Dismissing her with a smile, he took the food and entered the rooms. He passed the first two pairs of Men still sleeping in healing. Three human healers-in-training were scattered about the room attending to their duties.  One of the trainees was standing next to his Lord as he worked.  Even in the most difficult of circumstances, Glorfindel mused, Elrond continued to share his knowledge and skills with the Men of the nearby village.

The healer was stooped over a pallet at the far end, studying his patient intently.  Setting the tray to a side table, Glorfindel approached.

"His fever has risen, again?"

Elrond glanced over, and without stopping his motions, nodded.  "Yes, he was doing so well yesterday. This sudden, severe turn confounds me.  I've treated the symptoms, but there is something not quite right here."

Rising, he met Glorfindel's steady gaze. "That two of the Dúnedain should begin to fail so soon, makes me wonder about the poisons we treated."  

Both of the elves gazes moved to the second gravely ill patient who sat across the aisle.  Glorfindel watched as one of the assistant healers worked to cool the Man's fever. "You have done all that you can my Lord, you must take some sustenance and rest yourself."

He watched as Elrond considered the patient in front of him once again. Not giving him time to respond, Glorfindel walked around the pallet and gently led his friend out to a secluded spot on the terrace. Settling Elrond into a padded chair with a stern glance, he quickly left and returned with the tray of food.

Pouring out tea, he studied the Lord of Imladris with a practiced eye. Elrond was looking a bit wan, indicating that he had been applying his healing powers to the Men in the other room. There was an air of anxiety about him and handing him the tea cup, the seneschal decided to approach that issue first. "More than the poison worries you."

Elrond took the cup and sat for some moments. "There is no reason those Men should be worsening." He sighed, then continued. "I feel – a foreboding. I have been attempting to pin down into which direction my heart is taking me, but the path is not clear. I sense no –"

A loud commotion, followed by shouts for Elrond interrupted their conversation.  Both elves quickly moved back into the room. Elrond immediately took control from the human healer who was trying to subdue his patient. 

The ranger was convulsing on a pallet, his breath coming in short gasps. Directing Glorfindel to hold the man's shoulders, the Lord ordered the assistant to bring a new tonic to him.  From his position at the Man's head, Glorfindel watched as the healer pressed his hand to the Man's chest.  A faint glow began to emanate from Elrond as he tried to calm and strengthen his patient. 

The assistant returned with the new potion and Glorfindel raised the shuddering Man to allow the healer to administer the liquid. Returning the Man to his prone position, Glorfindel raised his eyes to Elrond.  He was still concentrating – a light blue sparkle flashed on his right hand. Elrond started and dropped his hand back. Eyes opening, he furiously looked around the room as if searching for something. The body under Glorfindel's hands stilled and for a moment the room froze.

"Elrond?"  Glorfindel moved to his side in support. "What is it?"

He looked from the Man to room one more time.  Squaring his shoulders, he reached over, slowly closed the Man's eyes and covered his face with the blanket.  Sad eyes raised in explanation.

A gasp from one of the newly awakened Dúnedain echoed down the room.

Gripping his Lord's shoulder, Glorfindel nodded to the assistant to take over. Directing Elrond back out to the terrace, he stopped as the healer spun and moved back toward the Men. Elrond instructed an aide to mix a new tonic and give it to the remaining critical patient. As his orders were carried out, he returned to his friend's side and they exited the room.

Instead of stopping on the tiled terrace, Elrond continued down a set of short steps and into a lower garden. Shaking out his robes, he lowered himself to a bench as Glorfindel took a place beside him. 

"Talk to me, mellon-nin. I know losing a human under your care is never easy. But this is not your brother –" he paused at the look on his Lord's face. "This is more than the loss of a mortal, isn't it?"

Elrond pressed a hand to his brow. "I felt a -- a malice – around the Man. I sensed a clear intent for evil as I tried to help him. This was no ordinary relapse and the air about the body fairly sang with danger."

Glorfindel thought of the flare of blue he'd witnessed. "Vilya offered you a warning."

Startled, Elrond raised his gaze to meet the knowing look. Glorfindel nodded at the unasked question. "For just a moment, I saw it flash. There was no mistaking the power of the Valar in that light."  

"No, to one who has seen them, there would be no mistaking it."  

Glorfindel dropped his eyes at the reminder and silence enfolded them.  Gathering his thoughts, he turned to Elrond. "Midday will soon approach. There will be no answer to your exhausted mind."

Elrond cut him off. "I am not that tired. You know as well as I do that elves can go for –"

Laying a strong hand upon his arm, Glorfindel quieted him. "Yes, we all can go without sleep for extended periods. However, most of us do not share our life spirit with the sick. Most of us to not draw energy from the Valar to cure the injured – while, I might point out, hiding the use of the magic from prying eyes. Most of us have not been tending injured elves and Men without full rest and nourishment for days on end.  Most of us –"

Elrond's amused look finally stopped the recital. "All right, mellon-nin, I concede your point, I shall rest."  He stood and straightened his robe then moved toward the house. Turning, Elrond waited until Glorfindel's eyes met his. "Are you sure that the siege at Gondolin was not won by your listing the follies of the enemy instead of fighting it?" Without awaiting a response, he spun on his heel and moved up the stairs.

***

Elrond entered his chambers still ruminating on the feelings he was sensing. Imladris had always been such location of peace that disruptions were felt all the more strongly. His heart told him his sons were currently safe, no matter the danger of their current quest. That certainty put some reassurance to his actions as he prepared for rest. He decided he needed to trust in his advisors and guard captains to see to their responsibilities and the protection of his lands.

Shrugging out of his robes, Elrond removed his tunic and leggings. Taking a fresh nightshirt from the wardrobe, he slid the cool lawn material down and climbed into bed. The pull on his body from the continued sharing of his feä to supplement the life force of the Men was draining. In exhaustion, his eyes glazed into sleep.

***

His rest was disturbed. At first his mind asked if this was a dreamscape – the intensity of the feeling was so strong. Analyzing the feelings, he knew this to be no dream and sat up in bed. Surveying the room, he could find nothing amiss and yet a significant threat was palpable. Without conscious thought, he pulled on a pair of soft leather slippers and reached for a sword that hung to the right of the door. The feel of the hilt in his hand brought him up short. 

What did he feel?  From whence did it come? 

He tried to piece together what had awakened him when a shock of surprise, followed by rapid anger flowed through him. Swinging the sword around, he faced the empty room. 

An echo of dizziness and a burning ache in his thigh propelled him toward the door to the hallway. Flying down the corridor, Elrond slowed to call for Glorfindel to join him.  Not waiting to see whether his summons was heard, he turned and entered the guest wing. 

To be continued…

Notes:

Thank you to all of my reviewers.  If I don't answer directly, it is because you left a kind comment and not a question.  I do treasure each message and thank you all for taking the time to reply!!

**Starlit Hope** – Thank you so much for sticking with me, I'm grateful for your patience.

**Elwen** – Thank YOU so much for leaving the kind comment, I'm glad this is drawing you a long instead of boring you J

**Asha**** Dreamweaver** – Yes, so many people will be finding out, several of them not too happy.  But the revelations will have to wait until all immediate threats are dealt with. I hope you enjoy the continued mystery. 

**Farflung** – yes, the evil begins to appear – and it is quite insistant.  Poor Legolas g.

**Jasmine** – Legolas can be a bit stubborn and independent at times, but the lurker on the balcony begins to reveal its purpose.

**TheSilentSenshi** – our little friend is an opossum.  They are native to my area, it's a marsupial, sort of like an oversized raccoon, but with a pouch to carry her young (like a kangaroo). She has taken a liking to our woodland elf and will be quite helpful to him in the future!


	9. The Battle Begins

From Fog to Starlight

Part 9/?

Throwing open the portal to the room, he entered with his sword raised. A bloodied, ivory handled knife clashed against his blade. Legolas's wide eyes met his own in surprise. Before he could speak, Legolas quickly lowered the knife, swung his arm down and spun. Elrond heard the crack as his patient's elbow hit something – then a man slid to the floor behind the elf. A clatter of metal sounded as the assailant dropped his weapon.

Legolas's defensive spin continued until Elrond felt a bright stab of pain in his own thigh. The intensity of it took his breath as he reached out to grasp the elf around the waist. His injured leg was collapsing under him and a bright stain of blood seeped from under the bandages and shredded nightshirt. Cradling the wounded elf against him, he again raised his sword in defense of them both.

The Man on the floor was scrabbling for his dagger as a voice called out. "Touch that knife and I'll slay you where you lay." Glorfindel's words were not heeded and the Man's knife passed his own in the air. The seneschal's knife met its mark truly as the Man slumped to the floor.

Swinging his sword horizontally, Elrond deflected the flying dagger harmlessly towards the bed. Lowering his sword, he moved with Legolas toward a nearby chair, allowing Glorfindel to enter the room. His advisor stood clad only in his breaches, an intricately engraved rapier in is left hand. Stepping over the body, the Glorfindel surveyed the room quickly and moved to the window. He bent down to attend something Elrond couldn't see, allowing the Lord to give full attention to his patient.

Legolas was glassy eyed, after calling his name several times the healer abandoned trying to obtain a response. Several injuries were bleeding, but none seemed to be life threatening in their progress. Concern about poison was set aside for the moment as he reached toward Legolas and their bond. A feeling of great exhaustion, coupled with confusion was all that he could immediately sense. The blood loss would not account for this much weakness in the First Borne. Strong sedatives were at work here – and they would make treating the elf's injuries that much more difficult. Reaching up to feel for a pulse, he was forced to drop his hand to keep the elf steady.

"It appears there were only three attackers – I see no sign of any other intruders." Glorfindel held himself rigidly and Elrond could see the anger in his eyes.

He glanced back to the corpse on the floor. "That Man is one of the hunters that came in with the Dúnedain."

His advisor nodded. "The second hunter lies dead on floor opposite the bed." His angry eyes softened in sympathy. "The third body by the door is one of the human healer's that has been apprenticing downstairs."

Taken aback, Elrond's thoughts strayed towards the remaining Men in the infirmary – and the safety of the elf in his arms. Until he knew how deep the threats to his lands ran, he would take no chances. Only the most trusted of counselors would be given tasks this night. Turning to give orders, Elrond sensed a presence approaching and raised his sword. He noted Glorfindel's blade was in fighting position as they both looked toward the door.

Erestor entered a lamp in one hand, long knife in the other. He lowered his knife as he canted his head toward Elrond. "I heard you call for Glorfindel as you left your rooms. Are you all right?"

Offering a slight smile at his concern, Elrond nodded. Erestor was known more for his work as lore-master and advisor these days and many forgot that he had served both Elrond and Gil-Galad in many battles. His authoritative grasp of the knife reminded Elrond that his house was well protected this night – even by those thought of as "bookish" by most of the valley's population. Pulling his scattered thoughts together, Elrond began giving his directions.

"Go and rouse Tararam. I want him to personally examine each of the remaining wounded downstairs. I'll trust no one but a healing elf until we get to the root of this night's deeds."

The winds began to gust, blowing the curtains into the room. Several tree branches flicked against the panes of glass as the windows rattled. Elrond struggled to calm himself; seldom did he lose control and allow his emotions to affect the valley through Vilya. Using the same iron will that had seen him through numerous campaigns and grievous losses, he calmed himself. The winds immediately weakened, dropping the curtains back to their rightful positions.

He found both advisors looking at him with concern, as they understood the cause of the disturbance. Realizing their worries were for him rather than the effects of Vilya, he relaxed his stance and gently smiled in gratitude for their silent support.

"I'll see to the healer and then take care of this room," Erestor surveyed the battle damage. "Do you wish me to send up elves from the patrols?"

Before Elrond could answer, Glorfindel cut him off. "No. Send a runner from the Houses of Healing out to the armory and put my patrols on alert. I'll stay with Elrond and Legolas until we are sure the danger has passed."

About to override the elf, he noted a shared look between his advisors and was puzzling to define it as Erestor took his leave. Looking towards Glorfindel, he was stopped once again.

"Where do you want to move the Prince?"

Looking about the room, Elrond realized that treating the elf here might be an option, but it was not one he'd choose. As long as the injuries were not life threatening, they all could do with a more hospitable room – not to mention a more remote one. "I'll treat him in my chamber off my own. I have healing supplies there and it is a more defensible position, if it comes to that."

Reaching to take Legolas into his arms, Elrond heard Glorfindel's quiet murmur. "It will not come to that, if I have any say in the matter."

Tucking Legolas's head under his chin, Elrond deemed not to answer as he strode from the room.

Shakily, Legolas had allowed himself to be lowered to a seat. His head spun and wounds ached in agony. He tried to slow his breathing and review his injuries. He could feel the blood running down his side – the cuts from the men's swords were not deep, but they burned from blades covered in poison. His senses felt weighted and he tried to clear his mind. A slow feeling of lassitude clung to his thoughts and he struggled not to succumb to the darkness that tugged at him.

He found his face raised to Elrond's, the healer's hand cupping his cheek. Struggling, he realized the Lord was talking, but as the adrenaline wore off, he had trouble understanding the words. He reached out with his mind trying to connect along the not-yet-understood tether; he could feel the briefest of flashes but the strength of the connection was waning and he couldn't form the words to ask why.

There were more words he did not understand and then Elrond was peering deeply into his eyes. He felt a warm hand upon his throat as he started to slide sideways. The touch quickly dropped from throat to shoulder to steady him as the room spun once again.

Darkness encroached and for a time he felt he was moving. Disoriented, he tried to look towards his surroundings, yet could not lift his head. And odd sense of security enveloped him as he imagined he heard the reassuring thump of a heartbeat under his ear. Eyes closed he allowed himself to drift.

Bitter herbs burned across his tongue. They brought a cough from him – but at the same time he began to feel his mind clear. He blinked, looking around and felt as if he had just reached the top of a deep pool, after a great struggle to the surface.

Taking a deep breath he tried to understand what was being said to him.

" … more?"

A voice from behind replied but the words would not make sense to his ears. He felt his chin moved and his eyes were directed to the face in front of him. He took in the countenance and noted the concern that shone from it.

"Elrond?" His own voice startled him. Gravelly, it carried none of the power and assurance that he was used to. Another goblet was pressed to his lips and he drank. The cordial was sweetened and he felt warmth poor through his body and his strength surge.

Taking a deeper breath, he winced at the sharp pain in his side. Ignoring it, he needed to warn the valley's leader. "The men who are in the Houses of Healing – they bring harm to your valley. They – "

Elrond's voice calmed him. "All is safe, Legolas. The threat is being handled. Our primary concern now is you. I must see to your injuries and after that, you may tell me what happened. Will you allow us to treat you?"

As his mind cleared, Legolas noted that he was not in the same healing room as before. Elrond was sitting beside him on a bed – a real bed, not a raised healing pallet, he noted. The valley's keeper was sitting before him clad in a … he stopped. Perhaps his eyes were not totally healed? Blinking several times to clear his vision, the site remained the same. Elrond was sitting next to him in a nightshirt. Mind still clouded, Legolas thought that he shouldn't be concentrating on the muscled contours of the lord's chest under the sheer material. He also decided he should not be following the curve Elrond's hip to where it tapered to a thigh well defined from horseback riding. However, the part of his mind that rebuked his thoughts did not seem to be able to move his eyes from their current exploration. He was about to ask how this came to be when he realized Elrond was speaking to him again.

Forcing his attention back to the matter at hand, he raised his gaze back to the Lord of Imladris. He decided that it may have taken a few moments and a less than direct route to finally meet Elrond's eyes, but at least he was successful in this attempt.

Elrond seemed to be waiting for something. Legolas stared back.

A movement caught his eye and he pushed Elrond back onto the bed, raising the knife that was still clutched in his right hand. The energy surge allowed him to steady his arm as he positioned himself to defend the Lord. Sighting down the blade, he waited for his attacker to make a move. The threat to their safety allowed his mind to clear a bit more as he struggled to defend them both.

The expected attack never came, however. He looked up to find the "attacker" standing in front of him – shirtless, barefooted and carrying a wooden chest and towels. Glorfindel had a strange look on his face, Legolas could see he was trying to contain his amusement, but there was also a note of respect coupled with something else the elf couldn't define.

Frozen, Legolas looked from Glorfindel back to Elrond. He was still lying over the healer, his left forearm pressing him back into the bed. Elrond quirked an eyebrow at him, but did not move. Looking down at the Lord he inquired, "What did you ask me a bit earlier?"

Neither the non sequitor, nor their position, seemed to rattle Elrond as he casually replied, "I asked if you'd give me the knife so that we might treat your injuries."

Looking back to the blade, Legolas stared at it as if Mithrandir had just made it appear out of thin air. His swirling thoughts were interrupted by the soothing voice of the healer. "You refused to let it go once the battle was finished. I did not want to increase your injuries by trying to forcibly disarm you."

Lowering the weapon, he dropped his arm to the bed. The exhaustion allowed his speaking to become more formal, as years of training at court took over. "My apologies, my Lord, I believe I'm not quite myself yet." The lethargy was growing again and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Legolas?"

He started at the voice. "Yes, my Lord?"

"If you would allow me, I'd like to treat your wounds now."

Gathering strength he nodded in acquiescence.

A slight rumble and shaking stirred his body, but resting for a moment felt wonderful and he was too tired to question the feeling. He was warm, safe and the aching injuries would soon be soothed.

"Legolas? It would be much easier for me to treat you if you would allow me to rise."

Legolas paused as the words came together in his mind. Popping his eyes open, he realized he was still lying across the great warrior, his head pressed against Elrond's chest. His body instantly recognized that the barrier between them was thin at best and he rocked back, almost falling off the bed. Elrond's reflexes allowed him grasp his forearm and assist Legolas in settling back against the pillows. Feeling the tips of his ears grow warm and pink, Legolas sunk into the bedding in mortification.

Gentle hands shook his shoulders. "Legolas, you must stay with us."

He opened his eyes to find Glorfindel standing beside the bed -- mixing herbs with a mortal and pestle. Elrond still sat next to him, his face kind and eyes sparkling. Pushing himself up, Legolas allowed them to remove his nightshirt and examine the new cuts. Pushing his clout out of the way, Elrond attended to his seeping thigh as Glorfindel washed and treated each of the new injuries.

After watching for a moment, he interrupted their actions. "I believe their blades were coated with poison. The cuts burned, although not as I'd experienced before." He noted that neither stopped their ministrations.

Glorfindel gifted him with a smile, "Yes, the blades were tainted. This paste that I am applying should counteract the evil very quickly. My Lord was most prepared this time."

At that Legolas noted a slight rise of Elrond's head, but the healer did not take his eyes from the gash on Legolas's leg. "Would that we would have learned this lesson sooner, but at least we benefit now." Finishing off the bandage, Elrond finally looked up at the two elves.

"Perhaps you can tell me what happened this eve?"

Although tired, Legolas felt his thought continue to become more lucid as the new potions raced through his body. He gathered his words and related as much of the tale as he could remember. "One of the human healers, I think his name was Baren, brought me dinner. He said that you had a new poultice for my leg and applied it to the wound. He also gave me a strange tasting tea and said that I should drink it when I was finished with my evening meal."

Here, he paused to look about the room, idly noting the rich appointments in both the carved woodworking as well as the furniture. His eyes drifted back to Glorfindel and then Elrond. "I found myself exceeding tired and then fell into a deep sleep. I know not how long I slept – but I was awakened by a noise on the balcony."

Glorfindel interrupted with a low comment, "We are lucky Men are so noisy, their lack of stealth may have saved your life this night."

Legolas felt his face warming and wondered how to continue. He was surprised to find Elrond's hand take his. "I know you were drugged, Legolas. There is no shame in being taken unaware."

Gripping the hand a little more firmly, Legolas looked up with an embarrassed grin. "It wasn't the Men who woke me. I heard the pocketsquirrel chittering outside the balcony. She was making quite a bit of noise – and I as struggled to consciousness, I realized the trees were also rattling in an unfriendly way. I heard one of the men throw something at the animal trying to scare her off and realized danger was about. I was lying on my side and able to grab my knives before the first blow was struck."

"I sought to fend off the first of the Men, he intended for his sword to separate my head from my body – but I blocked the blow. We struggled briefly, then I noticed the healer approaching with a large blade. I had no choice but to kill both. However, with my slowed reflexes, the third Man was able to get behind me and I had just started to engage him when the door flew open." Legolas rubbed his thumb over the clasped hands. "I am sorry I raised my knives against you, after being attacked from behind once this night, I was working in instinct, not thought." He dropped his eyes for a moment, "I would not raise my weapons against you, you must know that!"

He felt Elrond's free hand cup his face and raise it. "There is no apology necessary, mellon-nin. I'm grateful to your training that you were able to react as you did. Drugged as you were, this fight could have ended very differently. And that would have been a great tragedy to many of us."

Legolas watched as the pain lanced through Elrond's eyes and he searched for words to lighten the situation.

Glorfindel cleared his throat slightly and Elrond turned to him. "I'm going to return to my chambers for a change of clothing – something more suitable for guard duty. I shall return in a few moments." He exited before either of them could reply.

Legolas could still feel Elrond's hand as it cupped his cheek – the closeness sent a wave of warmth through him stronger than the cordial he had just taken. Although elves as a rule were not shy about their bodies, the off balance feelings heightened his awareness of both his own lack of clothing, as well as Elrond's. Opening him mouth to comment, he was consumed in more heat as the healer leaned in and gently captured his lips.

A taste he was quickly coming to associate with Elrond filled his senses – like a complex, aged red wine it hinted at musk, cinnamon and vanilla. There was something else there, but he was being pulled into the kiss and his mind was overtaken at its gentleness.

He watched as Elrond drew back. "There are no injuries that I've missed?" Legolas could feel his concern radiating down their connection and shook is head.

"Nay, I will heal. My mind strengthens and I feel much more clear in thought." He watched as a darkness grew in Elrond's eyes. "What is it that troubles you so?"

Shaking his head, Elrond began to draw back. Elven reflexes allowed Legolas to capture his hand before he moved off the bed. For a tense moment they studied each other.

Finally, Elrond relaxed his stiffened posture and turned his eyes to their clasped hands. "It matters not. You are here and healing. Old concerns came to my mind, but I shall not be swayed."

Legolas was about to press for details when a sharp knock sounded at the door. Elrond bade Glorfindel to enter and the discussion was set aside – for now.

TBC....

Pen-neth = Little one

Pocketsquirrel = opossum

AN's:

Once again reviews are welcomed and cherished. Critiques and criticism are always welcomed as well.

Thank you again to all of my reviewers, especially those that have been staying with me: **StarlitHope** and **Farflung**. My apologies to **Neo** for the cliffhanger, I was trying to get the next part out quickly and left this hanging a bit longer than expected.

Welcome to the new readers and reviewers, including **Amy**, **angelbird12241**, **LadyJanelly****,** **Isildwen** and **lomeloke**. Thank you both for taking the time to read and review, it means more than I can say.


End file.
